Naruto's Aniki
by Talais
Summary: not pg13 yet, this is yaoi so if you don't like that don't read this. Naruot has a voice in his head, his Aniki. The Kyuubi
1. Default Chapter

Author: Talais  
  
"blah" = talking  
  
//blah// = thinking  
  
~~Blah~~ = voice in Naruto's head  
  
* change of perspective  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure if he could make it in time, forcing the last of his charka into his foot he flew between Haku and Naruto's unconscious body. He had made it, Naruto was safe. "Why do you always get in the way?" Sasuke said looking at the blonde; blood flowing down his chest and pooling on the ground. //Why do you always make me want to help you?//  
  
"Sasuke you did it!" Naruto exclaimed, but his joy was cut short as he looked at Sasuke, blood dripping from his rival. //Sasuke why? Why for me?// Naruto thought.  
  
Sasuke turned to see what had caused the boy's excitement to be cut off; Naruto's eyes were focused on him, and Sasuke saw pity in them. "What's...with that face? You total moron." //Don't pity me, don't ever pity me!// Sasuke yelled in his mind, //I do what I do without regret, so don't pity me!//  
  
Naruto's heart seemed to be beating to come out of his chest, "Why did you save me?!" He couldn't have kept the question to himself if he had wanted to, it seemed torn from his lips. //Why would anyone save me?//  
  
"How should I know...?" Sasuke said, his voice weaker than Naruto had ever heard it. The fog seemed to disappear for Sasuke, and images flashed before his eyes, images of his life, but mostly images of the brightly dressed ninja at his feet. His days in the academy with the foolish ninja, their graduation, faster and faster the images came, but the ones of Naruto came more often and seemed clearer, Sasuke's first kiss, watching Naruto stab his own hand swearing to become stronger. The pictures of Sasuke's childhood came no more and his mind swirled with memories of the last few months and days, climbing trees and wolfing down food, all aspects seemed to focus around Naruto. //Why has he become important to me? Why him, when I haven't let anyone else near?// The pictures seemed to be fading Sasuke felt a coldness seep into him, //I'm all alone, so alone.// The darkness was surrounding him now, but he could here that voice, Naruto's voice calling his name in those memories. "Sasuke!" //I'll miss that most of all, my name on his lips.// "Ha, I hated you..." Sasuke thought out loud.  
  
"But why? Why me!" Naruto stood up fists clenched at his sides, //Why do I care that he's hurt! Why does it hurt so much!?// Naruto felt as though someone were tearing out his heart, it hurt to see his rival, his archenemy dying. "I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!!" Naruto yelled, he had to yell it was the only way to release the pain he felt.  
  
"I don't know, my body just moved on its own." Sasuke wanted to scream, //Why can't I tell him that he's my friend?// "Baka!" Sasuke said to himself. It was so cold now, his vision was almost gone, the cold in his body was less though and he could feel arms tenderly wrapped around him, //Mother?// No Naruto was holding him, he could make out those cobalt blue eyes and the permanent scars on the boy's cheeks. Why was it so hard to see, why was it so cold? //Am I dying?// The thought ran through Sasuke and he knew it was true. He was dying, leaving his brother alive.  
  
"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, agony making his voice crack.  
  
It jarred Sasuke to wakefulness shortly, "That man... My Brother... I told my self I wouldn't die until I killed him." Sasuke's vision was fading he couldn't see Naruto's face anymore only those two Blue eyes, //I want to touch him, touch his face as a friend might, at least once.// "Naruto.... Don't die too." Sasuke's hand fell to his chest, Naruto watched it fall as though it were in slow motion, then he watched as Sasuke's eyes, those black gems seemed to lose their luster and his lids closed. Tears welled up in his eyes. Hot and pain filled they trickled down the blonde's face.  
  
Naruto brought the body of his rival close and hugged it. //Sasuke, I wanted you to be my friend.// Naruto hugged the boy and wished that he could have done so while he had still been alive.  
  
"To protect a precious person, knowing it was a trap, he still jumped in front of you. He was a shinobi that deserves respect." Haku's voice broke through Naruto's thoughts, "Is this the first time you have seen a friend die? This is the way of shinobi."  
  
Naruto looked up, the tears blurring his sight, but he saw the masked boy melt back into those accursed mirrors. //You killed my FRIEND, MY FIRST LIVING FRIEND!// Naruto yelled in his head at the boy. ~~Naruto, I will help you.~~ Anger coursed through the blonde shinobi and a recognition of the voice inside his head, //Aniki, are you there?// The voice of his first friend, a presence that he had found in his dreams as a small boy, the only friend he had ever known. ~~Let me help you.~~  
  
Naruto wasn't sure what he did, but it seemed like he just let go of something he had never known he held. Suddenly a flood of chakra welled up in Naruto; it seemed to toss him on the waves of a river of fire. He felt as though he would burst from the power that coursed through him.  
  
Naruto laid Sasuke's body on the ground, releasing the chakra in a slow twisting spiral around him and Sasuke. "I won't forgive you..." The words were spoken calmly almost to low for Haku to hear, but he felt the change in the boy's chakra.  
  
"Impossible, no one can change their chakra like that." Haku felt the heat and watched as a spiral of flaming chakra surrounded the two boys trapped in his jutsu. The cement of the bridge was ripped up by the powerful chakra.  
  
"I'll rip you apart for killing Sasuke!" Rage burned at Naruto, he wanted to channel everything he could at the masked boy, to watch him writhe in pain as his flesh was melted by the flames of his chakra, the chakra that his Aniki gave him. ~~Heal first, then kill Naruto~~ Naruto could sense his Aniki weaving the chakra into his body, the needles seemed to fly from him, as though repelled by an opposite magnet, his cuts and wounds seemed to vanish like water evaporating from a hot stove. //I wish I could heal Sasuke.// The thought was a small twig in the torrent of fire and death that now tore through him. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
*  
  
The cold blackness had surrounded him now, he seemed to float in it, //Alone, am I always doomed to be alone?// Sasuke seemed to drift in the blackness. //Am I not supposed to see my parents, my clan? Were they not supposed to greet me on the other side?// A funny thought hit Sasuke, //I only want to see him one more time, to see Naruto's eyes.//  
  
//Naruto you were stronger than me, you faced your devils head on, while I ran from them.// It burned Sasuke that Naruto could have been stronger. //Everyone hated you, they loved me, but while you tried to gain their acceptance I pushed them all away. You loved any of them that would even tolerate you, and tried harder because of it. I wish I could be more like that.// What was this hell that Sasuke was in, surrounded by a blackness that seemed to stretch forever, and a cold that made him shiver to his core. //NARUTO!// Sasuke wanted to yell the boys name, but he had no voice here in this endless dark.  
  
Suddenly the darkness seemed to twist, Sasuke stared as bands of fire rent the curtain of night twining through it, Sasuke wanted to flee, but something about the flames seemed familiar. The flames were warm, like an embrace. The coldness seemed to melt from him; distantly he heard something, a voice, Naruto's voice. "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Then quiet, from the flames that were coursing around him another voice spoke, this one seemed to carry great age and power, like that of a mountain sliding down upon a village. ~~Stay with him, he needs you.~~ Sasuke fought then, he pulled at the flames that roared around him, he pulled them into his body, and tried to obliterate the darkness. The flames came willingly and filled his body to brimming, warmth like he thought he would never feel again.  
  
Sasuke could here what sounded like air being whipped into a tornado, The blackness pushed back, and his eyes flickered open, he saw a misty Naruto, but he was different, crouched above his body his eyes were the colour of freshly spilt blood, narrowly slit like a cat's eyes.  
  
His eyes closed and the darkness fought back, trying to swallow him. Sasuke heard what sounded like a hundred thousand shards of glass crashing to the ground, and then the blackness surrounded him.  
  
Sasuke realized though that this was just the darkness of unconsciousness, there was no cold bleakness here, and he could feel his skin touching the cement of the bridge. The next sensation he felt was a weight on his chest, and the distant sound of weeping. //Naruto is crying for me? Don't cry I'm alive.// Sasuke opened his eyes wanting to see the startling look on the blonde's face when he said that he was fine, pain shot through him as Naruto shifted on Sasuke. //Baka, that hurts!// opening his eyes he was about to yell at Naruto for forcing some of the needles deeper into his body.  
  
Sasuke's eyes flickered open, it was Sakura weeping on his chest not Naruto, //Where's Naruto?// Sasuke was just going to close his eyes again, he wasn't sure he could deal with Sakura right then. A sharp pain in his side, from yet another needle shoved further in by the pink haired girl, changed his mind. "Sakura! You're heavy, get off me!" He had meant to shout at the emotional girl but it came out as a weak whisper.  
  
"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sat up to look, not believing her ears. He was looking at her, //And is that love in his eyes?// Sakura thought to herself. "Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl flung her arms around the needle-ridden boy hugging him to her chest.  
  
"Sakura, That hurts!" Why couldn't he put even a little vehemnance into his voice, //Naruto where are you? Get this wailing onna away from me!// Sakura let Sasuke go, //Well if Naruto isn't here, then, No! He didn't die!? Did he?//  
  
Sasuke sat up. "Sasuke don't move." She went quiet as he just stared at her. "Sakura, where's Naruto? Is he alright?" There finally some power was back in his voice. "And that masked kid, where are..."  
  
"Naruto is fine the kid, Haku, was killed." Sakura said. //Why do you want to know about that baka.// Inner Sakura wailed.  
  
"Dead! Naruto killed him!?" Sasuke felt jealousy for an instant, Naruto had done what he couldn't, then another emotion, sorrow. //Naruto killed for me, he soiled his hands to avenge me.//  
  
"I don't know, but Haku protected Zabuza." Sakura shook her head, and looked over to where the beautiful Haku lay. Turning back to her crush she spoke in that oh so annoying voice. "Sasuke-kun I had faith in you, your so impressive, Sasuke-kun. You prevented attacks on all your critical areas! Sasuke-kun is so cool." //I could really start to hate my name if this stupid girl says it anymore!// and then he saw the person he had been looking for, //Naruto.// Sakura got to her feet, Sasuke grumbled names under his breath as he had to get to his feet unaided. //Not that I would want her help anyway.//  
  
"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, "Sasuke is alright! Sasuke is alive." Naruto had turned reluctantly, //Sakura-chan,// when he heard her say Sasuke was alive though, his eyes locked onto Sasuke, wandering up and down the form of his rival. Sasuke was standing there, needles sticking out of him like a porcupine.  
  
Sasuke looked away a little, //Why can't I look him in the eyes? Are they his eyes, or are they the eyes of blood?// Slowly he lifted his hand, it was almost more effort than it was worth, until he saw Naruto's face split into a grin. Sakura had put her arm around his waist, he wasn't sure he needed the support. Who ever that voice had been in the fire he had healed the vital organs that Sasuke hadn't been able to protect. He wished she would just back off, he could feel the needles being pressed into his side.  
  
Sakura smiled at Naruto, her inner self dancing //I am touching Sasuke!//  
  
Naruto's chest seemed to lighten, the knot that had twisted around his heart seemed to just evaporate, Naruto could feel tears starting to fill his eyes, and looked away. //I can't let him see me cry, he'll think I am a baby.// Naruto looked at the dead body of Haku, the boy he had met in the woods. Haku had shown feelings to Zabuza, even though the older ninja treated Haku as a tool, //Sasuke won't treat me like a tool. Can I be as brave as Haku? Can I tell Sasuke I don't want to fight any more?//  
  
*  
  
"OI, OI, OI, OI!" One of the toughs shouted, "You guys are two relaxed, you still have us to fight!" That's when they heard it, shouting and yelling coming from behind them, turning Sasuke saw Inari at the head of a mob of villagers. "If you come any farther we the villagers will throw you out!" The men raised hammers and axes pitchforks and chains, tools of their livelihood, the Hired toughs stopped dead in their tracks. Naruto smiled.  
  
"Inari! Yosh! I will help too! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He shouted, and ten Narutos stood where only one had. Kakashi laughed and replicated himself too, now it looked like a force to be dealt with.  
  
This was one fight the hired toughs didn't want to fight, they turned and ran, diving into the ocean and jumping on the boats that had bought them. Sasuke watched, a little jealous that Naruto would still have enough chakra to create shadow clones, //And what's with him saying Hi to Inari!// while he the top student felt like a wet rag, he was almost glad for Sakura's support. //Almost, it wouldn't be so bad if it didn't feel like she was trying to feel him up.//  
  
As Sasuke watched Kakashi bring Zabuza over to lie beside Haku, it started to snow. A coldness fell with it, and Sasuke shivered, it seemed to close to the coldness of death that had surrounded him. He had walked away from Sakura as the snow started to fall. He heard Naruto tell Kakashi that the masked boy, Haku, had been born in a snowy village. //Naruto cared for that boy.// Again Sasuke felt jealous, //Could Naruto ever care for me like that?// Warmth came flooding back to him, and Sasuke gave a start when he noticed that Naruto was standing beside him, his arm wrapped around his waist. //Can I let myself have a friend?// Sasuke shook his head, //Do I have any choice? No not really.// "Thanks." He wanted to say more, Sasuke wanted to do more, //What would a normal person do?// Sasuke tried to think of what a normal person might have done but his thought was interrupted by Kakashi.  
  
Naruto held onto Sasuke as the teacher walked over, Sasuke was surprised really, Naruto's touch was gentler than Sakura's and amazingly the blonde shinobi didn't even touch one of the needles that made the raven haired boy look like a pin-cushion. "We need to get those needles out of you Sasuke, Naruto give me a hand, hold him still this is going to hurt." Kakashi's sharingan was covered again, but his face was tight with concentration. Sasuke prepared himself, //I will not flinch, I will not show weakness!// Sasuke let Naruto lay him on the ground, holding him so that none of the needles pushed into his back. Sasuke blurred his eyes, waiting for the pain to start. He was glad that it was Naruto holding him and not Sakura, the girl was already yelling at Naruto, and telling Kakashi to be gentle. It wasn't because he wanted to be close to Naruto, Was it?  
  
*  
  
Naruto held Sasuke carefully, trying to keep him comfortable. He started to hum a lullaby that he had learned in his dreams, Aniki had taught it to him when he had tossed and turned in his sleep. //Aniki are you there?// Naruto called in his mind. //He hasn't ever spoken to me outside of my dreams.// Lately Naruto had a feeling that he knew who his Aniki was, ever since he had learned that the Nine Tails Fox demon was sealed in his body. //Are you the Kyuubi?// Naruto called, he hummed the wordless song to Sasuke as Kakashi pulled out the needles.  
  
Naruto was pulled out of calling for his Aniki when he noticed Sasuke's eyes staring at him, //What does he want?// Naruto thought. "Where did you learn that lullaby?" Sasuke asked "Aniki taught it to me, he used to hum it to me in my dreams, it relaxes me, I just thought it would help." Naruto could have kicked himself, he had never told anyone about Aniki before, about his dreams where an aura of something spoke to him and comforted him.  
  
Sasuke flinched and let out a low hiss as Kakashi pulled another needle out. //Why am I being so nice to Sasuke, aren't we rivals, shouldn't I be laughing that I am on my feet while Sasuke is all beat up? Didn't we hate each other?// Naruto's mind whirled as he tried to make sense of his feelings. ~~If you hated him would you hum so that he feels no pain? Would you care if he was hurt?~~ The voice echoed in Naruto's mind, and again he started to hum, because he did care about Sasuke's pain, and to hell with what that made him, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a friend.  
  
*  
  
Sasuke relaxed as Naruto started to hum again, his eyes drifted closed, surrounded by a warm embrace, with the sound of the lullaby his mother use to sing to him. Sasuke smiled.  
  
The empty hole in his heart, where his family had been torn out by his brother, was dark and filled with ghosts, nothing was there that Sasuke wanted to see, it only hurt to look at, to know he would never have that love again. Sasuke had refused to allow anyone to enter his heart, keeping it dark and hidden. But now when he looked, he didn't see those ghosts from the past; instead he caught a glimpse of an orange jump suit and blonde hair. Naruto's face stared back at him, his eyes the colour of the brightest sky. The boy smiled and it pulled at the three scars on either side of his cheeks, making them seem to be whiskers.  
  
There was still darkness there, and ghosts, but they did not dominate his heart any more, now Naruto was there too, that smiling, hyper boy had found a way into his heart. Sasuke's heart. He had thought that it would never be filled again. //This is alright, I can let myself have Naruto live here. Where I'll always see him//  
  
*  
  
Kakashi wiped the sweat from his brow as the last of the needles came free. These needles had been barbed, cruelly so. They should have caused a lot of damage to Sasuke's muscles and tissue, but they hadn't. Well none of them had except the one Kakashi had pulled out as Naruto had stopped humming. Sasuke's muscles had tensed then and he had had to pull to remove the needle, tearing the muscle and causing Sasuke to flinch and hiss.  
  
What ever that song had been, it had caused the muscles to become like fluid, and the needles had come out as easily as drawing them out of water. Sasuke would recover in a few days, and Naruto never looked better. Sakura was hovering behind Naruto yelling that he was smothering Sasuke but Naruto just ignored her and kept humming, rocking Sasuke gently in his arms. Kakashi smiled, his team was good. "Naruto lets go, we need to get Sasuke back to the house to rest, we all need some rest if we are going to the wave country."  
  
"The Wave country? Why are we going there?" Sakura asked as her inner self fumed at Kakashi for telling Naruto to help her Sasuke.  
  
"Naruto wanted to take Haku and Zabuza home, they deserve a honourable burial." Kakashi explained as He helped a sore Sasuke to his feet. Sakura tried to take Sasuke's arm to let him lean on her but he stepped back and walked, stumbled on his own.  
  
Once Sasuke was on his feet Naruto seemed to vanish, Sasuke looked around for the brightly dressed boy, trying not to make it obvious what he was doing. It wasn't surprising to see Naruto, or rather here him is only a few minutes. The object of Sasuke's surveillance came in sight a few seconds after everyone around them heard him coming. Anger flooded up in Sasuke, //Why is he carrying that cry baby Inari?// Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks, //Why do I care this much? He is just a friend right, so he can have other friends.// Naruto was piggy backing Inari chasing after some of the people from the town. Naruto came bounding over to Sasuke and let the younger boy slip from his back. "Sasuke isn't Inari brave! He brought all the town people together!" Naruto mussed the little boy's hair, "You're really brave Inari!"  
  
"Nii-chan is braver!" Inari's cheeks coloured lightly, "He saved my mom and beat up two bad guys by himself!" Inari told Sasuke about how his mother and he were caught and were going to be held for ransom or killed. Sasuke nodded at the boy as his story unfolded. //Naruto, you care to much I think.//  
  
"Inari sure is brave isn't he Sasuke?" Naruto's eyes were focused on him, they seemed to make him want to answer. //Why are Naruto's eyes so compelling?// Sasuke thought.  
  
"No braver than you." Sasuke said his voice a little sarcastic. //What the hell kind of compliment is THAT!?// Sasuke shouted at himself, //I want to ask him to be my friend, not piss him off.// Watching Naruto out of the corner of his eye Sasuke thought that he might have to clarify that he really did think Naruto was brave, but the boy's expression of thought cleared and a smile graced his lips. "Thanks Sasuke!" Naruto said thumping Sasuke on the shoulder. It was to much for the weakened shinobi, and Sasuke went down in a heap on the ground.  
  
"Naruto no BAKA!" Sakura yelled and dashed over to help Sasuke to his feet, but she was too slow. Naruto was there in a blink of an eye and had picked Sasuke up piggyback style.  
  
"Naruto, put me down!" Sasuke shouted. //No, let me stay close to you, don't listen to me.// Sasuke was terrified that this would be the first time that Naruto would actually do what he asked him to do. Instead of setting him down though Naruto just shrugged Sasuke into a more comfortable position on his back and kept walking.  
  
"BA~~KA!" Naruto drawled, "Sasuke is to weak to walk. So I, the next Hokage of Konoha village will carry his weakened team mate!" //Shut up you moron, why can't you just shut up every now and then?// Naruto bit his lip to stop from saying any more, worried that Sasuke might try to get off his back. In a lower voice Naruto whispered. "You saved me Sasuke, let me help you, let me be close..." //To you// Naruto finished in his head. Sasuke stopped squirming and settled against Naruto's back.  
  
Sasuke put his arms around Naruto's neck to hold on better, "Alright." Sasuke said in Naruto's ear. //It's so warm here, close to him, I can feel his heart beating.// Sasuke let his head fall against Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks." Sasuke let his eyes close, he wasn't sure how to explain it, but here, right here on Naruto's back; he felt safe.  
  
Naruto's steps faltered at the unexpected thanks but he carried on smoothly, feeling Sasuke's breath evening out, to long deep breathing of sleep.  
  
//How long since I have had a piggy back ride?// Sasuke thought to himself. A memory flashed through his mind of a smaller, younger, more innocent version of him on the broad back of his older brother. Sasuke forced it roughly out of his mind, //He killed everyone that I loved.// Sasuke settled again. ~~He didn't kill himself, he didn't kill Naruto.~~ The voice from the flames echoed in Sasuke's mind, power and age, fire and death were wrapped in that voice, but there was a calmness to it to. //I don't love Naruto!// Sasuke said, not really thinking about the oddness of having the voice of flames in his head. ~~You don't? Are you sure?~~ Silence seemed to hang in the air; Sasuke wasn't able to answer.  
  
//Who are you?// Sasuke asked instead, nothing, //Are you there?// there was no way of shouting in his head but that's what it felt like. //Answer me!// ~~Ask Naruto who I am. He might know.~~ Sasuke slept on Naruto's back all the way to Inari's house, but his  
  
dream of a voice seemed a little disturbing. //I can't love Naruto. Can I?// warmth and peace seemed to flow together when he thought of Naruto, but that couldn't be love. //Could it?// 


	2. Dreams

Author: Talais  
  
Parings: Naruto and Sasuke, others as well, got to read to find out, I haven't even decided.  
  
Summary: well read the fic and then you can summarize it!  
  
Disclaimer: No own, no money so tough luck  
  
On to the Fic...  
  
___________________________  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure why his brother had not shown up to go fishing. He knew that Itachi was a captain of his own Anbu team, but he had promised to go fishing today. Sasuke had thought that he might have been able to get his older brother to show him some more katas and seals, he almost had the 'Dragon Fire Breath' down; well he could light his father's cigarettes now. //WAKE UP! //  
  
The walk back to the Uchiha compound wasn't long but it seemed to stretch as the young Sasuke walked along, kicking a pebble with his foot. He came to the gates of the large family's compound; all of the Uchiha's lived here. Unlike many clans with an advanced bloodline their fellow ninja's didn't point blame at them for the wars and battles that had raged till only a short while ago. The people of Konoha accepted their difference and even honored them for it, but the family still lived some what separated, for everyone's comfort.  
  
As Sasuke passed through the gates of the compound he knew something was wrong, there had been no guard to greet him, no whistling to send word of his coming from the trees. //WAKE UP!! Please no more.// Sasuke left his fishing pole and went to the guardhouse, the door had been shattered and inside Sasuke saw the bodies of the guardsmen, twisted and misshapen. //WAKE UP!! God let me wake up. // Sasuke turned and ran from the house, how had this happened, their clan was considered one of the elite of the elite. Sasuke passed by three other houses, his cousins, aunts and uncles. All were dead, one of his best friends a cousin his age, Akito seemed to stare at him accusingly, with eyes that would never shine again. They seem to ask why he was still alive. //WAKE UP!!! Help me, someone! //  
  
Sasuke backed out of his cousin's house; he couldn't breath, what was going on. Dread filled the boy, was everyone dead? Sasuke ran towards his house, surly his parents; his father head of the clan was alright. //WAKE UP!!! How many times do I have to see this? //  
  
Running through the broken door to his house Sasuke stopped in his tracks, there in the center of the room were his parents. His mother could have been sleeping if you could sleep with your throat torn out; his father lay next to her. Itachi stood above him, holding his still beating heart. "WHY?!" The young Sasuke wailed running towards his parents, his brother.  
  
"They caused it. They stole his name." Itachi's eyes turned to look at his younger brother. "You and I stole his name just like the rest." Pain seared into Sasuke then. //WAKE UP!!!!!! Help me.... Naruto, help me. //  
  
Sasuke finally tore himself from the dream of his past; he sat up in bed shivering. //It was just a dream. Like the others.// Sasuke hugged himself, trying to calm himself. //Just a dream, like the others.// But it wasn't like the others. He had never heard Itachi talk before in his memory dream. Had never watched it so many times. Always he had awakened when he had seen his father's heart in Itachi's hands.  
  
Finally the shivers that were shaking Sasuke stopped and for the first time Sasuke realized where he was. He was in the room he shared with Naruto, in Tazuna-san's house. //How did I get here? // Sasuke looked over to the other futon where Naruto usually could be heard snoring, but the boy wasn't there. //Did he carry me all the way back here?// Sasuke looked down and noticed that he was in his night clothes, his cheeks turned red thinking that someone had put them on for him. //I hope it was Naruto.// Sasuke's brain seemed to stop, there was no thought for what seemed like hours. //WHAT?! I wanted Naruto to have changed me? I hope it wasn't Sakura.// Sasuke gave his head a shake, //Does it really matter who undressed you, and then put you in your pajamas? YES! // Sasuke could feel that he wasn't wearing his boxers under his sleeping pants. //As long as it wasn't Sakura.//  
  
//Where was Naruto? // Sasuke looked around the room, and finally saw what he was looking for; Naruto was at the head of Sasuke's futon, directly behind him. Naruto was sitting cross-legged right above where Sasuke would have had his head, if he were still lying down. //Why is that baka sitting there? // He could tell that Naruto was asleep, although his usually loud snores were muffled in his pillow he seemed to be holding to his chest. //Was he watching me sleep?// Sasuke smiled, //Yeah you wish.// His smile vanished though when he realized that he really did hope that Naruto had worried enough to try and stay up to watch him.  
  
Not knowing what to do Sasuke decided to do the opposite of what he would normally do. Getting up slowly so that he wouldn't disturb Naruto's sleep, Sasuke pulled the other futon behind the boy quietly. After positioning it carefully Sasuke gently put his hands on the sleeping Naruto, and lowered him to the futon. //Well, better than nothing.// Sasuke thought, Naruto was lying down half on and half off the futon, Sasuke didn't want to risk waking him so he just put a blanket over the sleeping shinobi and went back to his own bed. Sasuke thought that it sounded like Naruto was talking in his sleep. Laying down he closed his eyes, and carefully made sure to keep alert for the dream of his family's massacre, maybe he could wake him self this time if it came.  
  
*  
  
The dream was one of Naruto's favorites; he had had it ever since he could remember. There wasn't anything particular about it that he could remember, not a place or anyone standing there. But there was a presence in the dream, a strong and powerful presence. He could remember when he had been afraid of that presence, of how he had thought that whoever it was would hate him like all the other people he knew. But the voice was calming, it was not a voice that yelled at him or told him he was no-good or stupid, this voice was his friend. His only friend.  
  
Naruto knew that the presence had been afraid of him too, back then, afraid of what? Naruto had never asked. It had been odd at the beginning, with the first dreams, like they were just feeling one another out. In the end the voice said that it had to stay and might as well try to get along. It hadn't taken long before Naruto and the strange presence started to talk about all the things that Naruto faced during the day.  
  
Naruto had asked the voice what its name was. The voice seemed to weep at that. Saying that its name had been taken, stolen from it, it had driven him mad. Naruto had tried to soothe the voice. Saying he would give it a name. Aniki. He knew it wasn't his brother, but Naruto felt that the voice was the closest thing to family he would ever have, and he knew it had to be older; the aura of stranger was old, older than anyone he had ever known.  
  
This time, when he seemed to float in the blackness. He could feel the presence coming, normally it just showed up, but this time it seemed as though there was a distance it had to travel. "Aniki did you see, did you see me, I saved Sasuke. I thought Haku had killed him, but he hadn't."  
  
~~Ah, I saw the fight, I helped remember? You did well though. You protected your precious person. It is more than I could do when I lost my name, and my love. ~~ The voice seemed to run deep with sorrow as he remembered his loss. Naruto noticed something else too. The voice was usually just a disembodied aura, now it seemed to have a misty shape. Not solid but still something Naruto could see. This had never happened before, Naruto was staring into eyes the color of blood, silted like a cats.  
  
"Aniki, your eyes! They look like Sasuke's. Well kinda, they are the same color;" Naruto shifted away from that piercing gaze.  
  
~~Sasuke has eyes like mine? ~~ Aniki asked, the form of him seeming to shift and faze. ~~How would a boy have eyes like mine? ~~  
  
"Kakashi-sensei says that it's because of his advanced bloodline. That because he is an Uchiha he also has the Sharingan." Naruto watched, as the form of his long time friend seemed to lengthen. "Did you here Sasuke? When he saved me, I didn't ask him to, but he did, he said his body just moved. Why would it do that?"  
  
~~He is a precious friend to you and you to him, you would have done the same for him, and you did. ~~  
  
"Sasuke's not my friend, let alone PRECIOUS! I HATE him!" Naruto yelled at those blood-colored orbs.  
  
~~You don't hate him, and you proved that, how can you hate someone that acknowledges you?~~ The form of the voice seemed to shimmer but Naruto could see it clearer than ever before, and it made him a little nervous.  
  
"What do you mean, he acknowledges me! He always calls me stupid and dumb; he calls me cry baby and dobe!" Naruto balled his fists, "Sasuke always tells me that I am no where near him, that I will never be able to beat him."  
  
~~Yes he does say that, but has he ever spoken so much to Sakura? Or Kakashi? ~~ Naruto watched as his Aniki's mouth flash with teeth of pearly white, ~~Naruto has Sasuke ever asked for help, or accepted it from anyone else. I saw him, he let you carry him. Naruto has anyone ever told you not to die? ~~  
  
Naruto thought back to the dark haired boy that he had held in his arms, the boy that he had thought had given his life, his dream of vengeance up to save him. Sasuke had said 'I hated you.' Hated, not hate! Could Sasuke truly acknowledge him, could he?  
  
The silence of the dream stretched out, finally Naruto could feel like the mists of the dream were swirling, he was waking up, as his mind came back out of his subconscious he caught a final glimpse of his Aniki. The Nine Tails Fox. Aniki flashed those pearly whites again his eyes of blood seeming to glow, ~~I am here always; I will protect that which is precious to you. Because I could not protect what was precious to me. ~~  
  
*  
  
Naruto's eyes flickered open and he looked around, it was still dark, the sky was black, the darkness before the dawn. He looked for what had brought him from his Aniki, he had wondered about the presence in his dreams lately, even thought that it might be the Kyuubi. After he had found out that the demon had been sealed inside of his navel. Naruto had always wondered why there had been an odd mark around his belly button when he used chakra, or exerted him self, he had thought it an odd birthmark. Now he knew that it wasn't a birthmark, it was the seal that kept the Kyuubi from killing again. He had felt scared after learning this, what would people do if they knew that he had become friends with the demon that shared his body. Would they try to kill him now?  
  
"Naruto," Sasuke's voice was a low whisper, "Are you awake?"  
  
Naruto nodded, something told him that Sasuke wanted silence. Naruto had always had excellent night vision, even in the darkest night he could make out the ghostly features of the genius genin, //Could he be my friend?// the thought seemed crazy, but there was a longing that Naruto had never felt before, a tugging at his heart. //I would like a friend; I would like someone to talk to outside my dreams.//  
  
Sasuke seemed to fidget as Naruto watched him. Naruto sat up and noticed that he was lying on his futon. //When did I lie down? // "Naruto, I uh..." Sasuke shifted in the dark, "Thanks."  
  
Naruto was stunned. //Sasuke just said thanks! Again.// "Well, you saved me first I just figured that..." //How do you say you want to be friends? // "...Maybe, we could, you know be friends." Naruto finished lamely; //Well Aniki, here's hoping you're not wrong. //  
  
~~I'm not! ~~ The voice of the Kyuubi echoed in Naruto's head; he still wasn't use to hearing Aniki talk to him outside of the dreams. He must have zoned out because Sasuke grabbed Naruto and gave him a shake.  
  
"Oi, Naruto, are you alright?" Sasuke looked into those cobalt blue depths, his own Black orbs glittering with concern.  
  
"Yeah sorry, it was just something I hadn't heard before really." Naruto said.  
  
"What you never heard someone say they would be your friend?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Naruto looked even more confused. His mind raced, replaying what he had heard, the Kyuubi had spoken at the same time that Sasuke had. Whet had the other boy said. 'Sure.' //Sasuke said he would be my friend.// Naruto nearly jumped into the air to give a whoop of joy. //I have a friend! // Sasuke caught hold of the boy as he had started to jump up.  
  
Naruto blinked, he had a friend. Naruto was grinning and he couldn't help it. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke ask giving the blonde a shake, "Dobe, you there?"  
  
Naruto scowled at Sasuke then, "No, I haven't had anyone say that they'd be my friend, and don't call me dobe!" Naruto's smile was back again though, he couldn't seem to wipe it away. //I have a friend.//  
  
Sasuke smiled too, it seemed alien to that usually emotionless face, but it made the Uchiha boy look kind. Naruto liked it. The two sat there neither sure what to say next, //I wonder what you do with a friend? // Naruto thought.  
  
The sun crested the horizon and seemed to pour into the room the two boys shared. The sky seemed to blaze, with deep reds and brilliant oranges. //Like Aniki's eyes. // Naruto just smiled, he wasn't sure if he would ever be able to be mad again, he felt too good!  
  
"NARUTO! You better not be drawing on Sasuke's face!" Sakura's voice seemed to shatter the peace of the morning, the door slid open and Sakura came in, seeing Sasuke she blushed and smiled shyly. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you're awake. Sensei said you might be and I thought that Naruto shouldn't be left alone with you. After the first night he had said you were sleeping so deeply he could probably draw on your face and you wouldn't wake up."  
  
"The first night?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Naruto looked away from Sasuke, Sakura spoke, "Five days, when Naruto brought you in we thought that you were just going to sleep the night, and we could head out the next morning. But you didn't wake up." Sakura smiled at the dark haired genin. "But you are awake now! I'll go get you some food, you're probably hungry."  
  
Sasuke nodded; //Five days, how many times did I see that dream? // Sasuke heard the door slide shut, his stomach growled. He was hungry. There was another growl and Sasuke looked at a now embarrassed Naruto, "Gomen, I am kind hungry too."  
  
//Had Naruto been here for all five days? // Sasuke laughed at the idea of Naruto sitting in one place for five days. //Now you are being dumb. //  
  
The door slid open again and Kakashi stepped in, "Ah Sasuke, I thought I heard Sakura saying that you were awake. Naruto, now that Sasuke's awake you can help Sakura bring up some food." The boys couldn't see him smile, but the fact that his one eye seemed to shut in a grin shape, they knew he was.  
  
"Hai!" Naruto jumped to his feet punching the air, landing he lurched to the side and went headfirst into the wall. "Itai!" The little ninja shouted as he fell to his butt rubbing his head where a large bump was now swelling. Getting to his feet slower this time he left the room, Sasuke thought it looked like the boy was walking rather stiffly.  
  
"BAKA, that's what happens when you don't move for five days!" Kakashi shouted after him. "You are going to have to do some more exercises to get the proper blood flow to your legs today."  
  
Sasuke could here Naruto grumbling under his breath, thinking up ways of getting their teacher back. "Naruto, Hurry it up!" Naruto picked up his pace as his stomach gave another loud growl.  
  
Sasuke and Kakashi waited for a few minutes, neither talking. They heard Naruto thumping down the stairs and then arguing from the kitchen as Sakura and Naruto started fighting over who would carry what. "Did he really stay here, the whole time?" Sasuke asked finally, not looking at his sensei.  
  
"Aa, he hardly ate, we tried to get him to come to the festivals in town but he said he wanted to wait to see if you were going to wake up." Kakashi chuckled, "I think he was worried you were going to blame him for sleeping so long."  
  
"...." Sasuke just stared at the futon that Naruto had been sleeping on. //He stayed with me, baka. // Sasuke laughed a little himself.  
  
The smell of food came wafting through the door and Sasuke felt his stomach churn with anticipation, Naruto and Sakura came through the door arms loaded with food, "I made the ramen!" Naruto shouted, "It's the best."  
  
The four ninja's sat around Sasuke's bed as they devoured the meal, Sasuke was nearly force fed Sakura's stuffed rice balls, and he had to admit that Naruto's ramen was really good. The food seemed to vanish, Naruto was keeping pace with Sasuke, it felt good to know that they were still going to be competitive. Sasuke could see that Naruto was grinning too.  
  
Sakura and Naruto cleaned up the palates as Kakashi did some energy tests with Sasuke, "My medical jutsu isn't the greatest, but you seem to be healthy, if still a little hungry."  
  
Naruto was back before Kakashi was finished and Kakashi told the boys that they needed to get dressed and ready to head out, they had to get to the village of the mist and then head right back for Konoha, they had already exceeded their missions deadline by two days and it was going to take at least three days to take Zabuza and Haku to the cliffs overlooking the Hidden Mist Village.  
  
The two boys went about packing up what little things they had brought from home, scrolls and mangas. Naruto was a little surprised when Sasuke actually picked up one of his mangas and flipped through it. "You know this would never happen in real life Naruto." Sasuke said as he tossed the Manga over to his friend. Naruto looked at the cover.  
  
"Yeah I know, but it sounds kind of fun," Naruto tossed the manga into his bag. Who could possibly come up with a story about a boy playing a sport called tennis? I mean you just hit a bright green ball back and forth over the net. Naruto liked it though; he thought the Prince of the sport was very cool.  
  
With everything cleaned up the two boys changed into their clothes, Sasuke stopped Naruto and asked quietly "Naruto, who put my pajamas on me?" Sasuke's cheeks coloured faintly as he thought about someone actually seeing him.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto looked around as he zipped up his orange coat. "Oh I did, you know you ain't all that big." Naruto grinned as Sasuke went a brilliant shade of red.  
  
"YOU LOOKED!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
Sasuke was surprised to notice that he wasn't so much mad that Naruto had seen him, but now Naruto had a secret that he didn't know. //I wonder if he is bigger than me? // Sasuke sweat dropped. //Why am I thinking about that?!//  
  
After Sasuke got his face back to its normal complacency they took one last look around the room he had shared with Naruto and smiled at each other.  
  
"Ready?" Kakashi's voice asked as they slid the door shut.  
  
"Hai!" Naruto shouted, "What's the village of the mists like?" he asked. Kakashi started to explain about the things they would find in the Water country. Sasuke filed away all the relevant information, letting Naruto's exuberance wash over him. It was nice having a friend. 


	3. leaving

Author: Talais  
  
Title: Naruto's Aniki, chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any thing that is part of the Naruto world, I know it sucks.  
  
Parings: Sasuke and Naruto, no sex yet.  
  
On to the Fic  
  
__________________  
  
Leaving Tazuna-san's house wasn't hard for Sasuke; it was never hard to leave for him. Sasuke never really was anywhere, he tried to leave nothing that would point to him, no sign of his passing. He prided himself on being able to leave no impression on people good or bad, a ninja must stay hidden. Sasuke lived separated from the outside world. //I like it like that.// Sasuke said to himself. He didn't like the fact that it sounded as though he was trying to convince himself.  
  
As they left the small town you would have never know that the last heir to the Uchiha clan had stayed here for almost a month. Naruto on the other hand seemed to have left a mark every where. Everyone seemed to come to the blonde boy and thank him, and wish him well.  
  
A lot of the girls hugged him and kissed him on the cheek causing both parties to blush and the girls to giggle. Sasuke struggled with the desire to punch each and every one of the girls that came near Naruto. //Why am I so mad? Does it really matter that Naruto is getting kissed?//  
  
Sasuke hadn't had to deal with girls wanting to kiss him; he had simply stepped away before they could close in. Although he noticed very few even tried. Sasuke thought it had something to do with the fact that Sakura was following him, playing with her Kunai.  
  
Finally they reached the edge of the bridge. In the five days Sasuke had slept the townsfolk had rallied and finished the massive bridge. Tazuna came to the front of the crowd. "Thank you for protecting us, you are always welcome back to my home." He shook all of Team 7's hands grinning at them. "Because of you we now have our bridge, a bridge of hope!"  
  
There was a thunderous cheer from the people standing behind Tazuna, as the four ninja walked away. Behind them they pulled a small cart with two caskets on it. "Tazuna-san, what will we name the bridge?" A man shouted out from the crowd.  
  
Tazuna thought for a while then said in a loud voice that easily carried to where Naruto and the others were. "I think we will call it Naruto Bridge, it will be blessed to have such a name. It is a name that is going to become super famous!"  
  
The cheering started again and Sasuke just shook his head. //I struggle to stay hidden, leave no mark, Naruto seems to try to make the biggest impression he can.// Sasuke grinned to himself, Naruto was interesting.  
  
Naruto fought tears back; he wouldn't cry in front of Inari, he couldn't. Sasuke just shook his head at that too. //Naruto, you care too much. A ninja must hold himself aloof, untouched by the outside world.// Sasuke knew those words. He had lived by them, but now for some reason they seemed empty.  
  
The first day of traveling was set at an easy pace; Kakashi had Sasuke and Naruto going through katas and other exercises. It was to increase blood flow and re-establish an even flow of chakra to all parts of the body. By the end of the day both Naruto and Sasuke were feeling better. Five days of inactivity had caused stiff muscles; by flexing Sasuke could tell that he was ready to fight again.  
  
Kakashi decided on a campsite just before dark and told Sakura and Sasuke to set up the tents and start something to eat. He wanted to talk to Naruto alone for a few minutes.  
  
Sasuke watched as Kakashi and Naruto walked into the surrounding forest. "I wonder what Kakashi-sensei wants with Naruto?"  
  
"I don't think he said." Sakura said. Sasuke hadn't realized he had spoken out loud. He must have looked confused because Sakura asked if he was feeling well.  
  
"Aa," Sasuke muttered, //what's going on. I never say anything I don't want to.// "I'll set up the tents, you start something for supper." Sakura nodded as Sasuke took the bundles of cloth and polls and started to set up the tents.  
  
*  
  
Once Naruto and Kakashi were a ways away the Jounin stopped, turning to his young student Kakashi said, "Naruto, I need you to take off you shirt for a second."  
  
Naruto stared at his sensei, //Take off my shirt? Why would I do that?// "Why?" Naruto asked, //Kakashi isn't a pervert is he?// That thought made Naruto decidedly uncomfortable. The young genin started looking for possible ways away from his sensei.  
  
"I'm not a pervert Naruto, if that's what you're thinking." Kakashi chuckled as Naruto froze. "It's your seal; I need to check it. In the fight with Haku I felt the Kyuubi's chakra; I need to make sure the seal is still holding."  
  
Naruto nodded, he took his shirt off, Kakashi touched his stomach and Naruto could feel a tingling as his sensei delved the seal with his chakra. "I would have checked this sooner, but you wouldn't come away from Sasuke, and I didn't want him to wake up and see this."  
  
Naruto nodded, he had been told that he shouldn't let people see his chakra released mark. Naruto waited as Kakashi finished his examination. "It looks like it's still holding fine. Naruto do you remember the fight at all?"  
  
~~Say no~~ Naruto paused in his answer to his teacher, and changed what he was going to say. "No, I just blanked out, or something." Naruto decided to try to stay as close to the truth as possible, he wasn't very good at lying.  
  
Kakashi looked at the blonde boy in front of him, trying to see if he was lying. Naruto felt his sensei's eye measuring him. He had the strange feeling that the covered eye could see no less detail simply because it was covered. Naruto felt like Kakashi knew that he had lied, he started to say that he had released the Kyuubi, when Kakashi tossed him his shirt and whispered. "We have a visitor, I think it is Sasuke." He put his fingers to his lips motioning Naruto to be quiet.  
  
Naruto spun around, Kakashi had been using chakra to check his seal and so it stood out against his tanned skin. Pulling on his shirt quickly he hoped that Sasuke hadn't been close enough to see anything.  
  
*  
  
Sasuke moved with the speed of a cat, careful to make no noise as he tried to find his teacher and friend. He found them about a hundred paces into the woods, and saw Kakashi touching Naruto's stomach and the boy turning away quickly. //Why was Kakashi touching Naruto's stomach? For that matter why was Naruto's shirt off?// Sasuke decided he would have to go closer to hear what they were saying.  
  
"Sasuke I thought I told you and Sakura to make camp." Kakashi said quietly startling the Uchiha heir.  
  
Sasuke jumped missing the next tree branch and barely catching it with a hand. Hanging there he looked at the log that was beside Naruto that had been Kakashi. //Damn he surprised me.// "Camp is set, I thought that I should come and get you and Naruto, Sakura almost has the food ready." //Why were you touching Naruto?// Sasuke asked in his head, eyeing his teacher up slowly. //Is he a pervert? I know that some of the other teachers 'like' their students.//  
  
Kakashi jumped to the ground landing beside Naruto, he waited for Sasuke to drop down beside them. //Why do all my students think I'm a pervert?// Kakashi wondered shaking his head. //I guess it is just their age.//  
  
Back at the camp Kakashi saw that the meal was nearly done and directed Naruto and Sasuke to finish helping. Sitting down he pulled out his favourite book, Icha Icha Paradise.  
  
Sasuke watched his teacher pull out the perverted book he always read. //Maybe he is a pervert!//  
  
"Problem?" Kakashi asked looking at the dark haired boy staring at him.  
  
"No, nothing." Sasuke answered, he turned back to his chores.  
  
Kakashi sighed; he just couldn't understand why they all thought he was a pervert. Opening his book he forgot about Sasuke and the others, he was still observing them, but now his attention was to the latest story in the book, it was a really good story.  
  
Kakashi was halfway through the story when Naruto started shouting that supper was ready. //Will that boy ever learn to be quiet?// As Kakashi made his way to his students he checked the lines of chakra that he had set out. Anyone that touched those lines would alert him. They were in the Water country and although they were allies it was always better to be safe.  
  
After the meal Naruto asked if he could go look around. Kakashi knew the area fairly well and agreed. Sasuke and Sakura joined the brightly dressed ninja. All three wanted to see what this forest had to offer in way of amusement.  
  
The three took off, jumping from tree to tree, silence held, except for Naruto's constant stream of comments on things. Sakura's inner self was shouting //NARUTO! Leave Sasuke and me alone, can't you see we want to talk!// On the next jump she planned to land next to her love, but Sasuke landed on the other side of Naruto. Inner Sakura fumed.  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure why he had jumped onto Naruto's other side, away from Sakura. It just seemed that she emitted an aura that made him uncomfortable. //She had to be the most annoying girl I know.// Sasuke smiled to himself as he listened to Naruto shout about how he had never seen a certain bug, or how that bird lived in the forests of Konoha. //I never noticed, but he really is observant.//  
  
The sun was starting to set making the clouds brilliant golds and reds. The three genin stopped. Landing on a large branch high off the ground. "It'll be dark in an hour or so, maybe we should head back." Sakura suggested. //It might be a romantic walk Sasuke.//  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan, you want me to take you back? It might be romantic!" Naruto bounced beside her, excited that he might get to walk Sakura to camp. It was odd though, even though he wanted to walk Sakura back he wanted to stay and explore Sasuke too. //With Sasuke, I want to explore WITH Sasuke.// Naruto corrected in his mind, he was making a lot of those mistakes lately.  
  
"Naruto I can take care of myself, so buzz off!" Sakura sneered.  
  
Naruto looked down at his toes. //Why is she always so mean? I get it Sakura; you only want Sasuke, that bastard. He always gets in my way!// Naruto wanted to shout at Sasuke, to tell him that Sakura was his girl, and it was his fault that she always treated him like dirt. //If Sasuke wasn't here Sakura would like me!//  
  
~~If Sasuke wasn't here you would only have me again. ~~ Naruto bit back the curses he was going to shout at Sasuke when Aniki's voice spoke in his mind. //That's right, Sasuke is my friend.// Naruto found himself blushing and he could feel the big grin spreading on his face. he had to get use to having a friend, a real friend, that everyone could see.  
  
"What are you smiling at Baka?" Sakura shouted //Ugh, why does Naruto always get in the way?// turning to Sasuke she smiled, "Sasuke-kun would you like to walk me back to camp?"  
  
"You just told Naruto that you could walk back yourself" Sasuke said, "Why would I bother?"  
  
Bringing her arms up; she rested her chin on her hands, fluttering her eyelashes, "Mou, I guess I will see you back at camp then." Inner Sakura: 'Damn it! Look at my eyes damn it, aren't they beautiful!' Sakura remembered the advice her mother had given her, `When you flutter your eyelashes people will look at your eyes, and you have beautiful eyes Sakura.`  
  
//Yes it's working, he's looking at my eyes, now he will reconsider and walk me...// Sakura's thought was cut off when Naruto tugged on her sleeve.  
  
"Anou, Sakura-chan. Do you have something in your eye?" Naruto asked, worry evident in his voice. // Why is she blinking so funny? Maybe she got some sand in her eye or something.//  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, Sakura just stared at Naruto. Trying to kill him with her gaze. Sasuke broke the silence as he doubled over laughing, holding his sides. Stress veins popped out on Sakura's large forehead, and Naruto could feel an overwhelming ki radiating from the pink haired girl.  
  
"Naruto no BAKA!" She shouted, and ran the other way, jumping from tree to tree back to the camp.  
  
Naruto looked confused, //What did I do this time?// "Sasuke what's so funny?" Naruto had a sinking feeling that he was the brunt of a joke, or that he had made a fool of himself again. //It's not fair, why can't I make Sasuke think I'm cool?//  
  
Sasuke finally got control of his laughter, but he wasn't able to wipe away the smile on his face, //I don't think I have laughed like that in years. Only you can make me laugh like that.// Sasuke thought. "Naruto when a girl does this." Sasuke blinked his eyes in imitation of Sakura. "She wants to show her eyes off, it doesn't really work."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." Naruto grumbled. "Sasuke has beautiful eyes, I never really noticed before, but you don't blink funny." //Well I might not understand why Sakura blinks like that, but at least he tried to explained it to me.//  
  
Sasuke nearly fell out of a tree for the second time that day. //Naruto likes my eyes? Maybe it does work.// Sasuke blinked again and watched as Naruto stop looking around to stare at his eyes. "Ah, thanks." //Why do I care that he likes my eyes?//  
  
Naruto was smiling again; he liked having Sasuke as a friend. "So you want to keep looking around? I think there is supposed to be a river around here, Kakashi-sensei told me about it." Naruto pointed in the direction that the river was supposed to be in. "He said there are really nice fish there, maybe we could catch some for breakfast."  
  
Sasuke nodded, "I have to make breakfast tomorrow, and fish would be nice. I wonder how green Sakura will go when we gut the fish." Sasuke smiled he wasn't sure why but he enjoyed tormenting the girl. //I'll ask her to gut them, she will probably think I am falling in love with her or something.//  
  
When the boys found the river; Sasuke could just make out the far side of it. Deep and wide it was slow moving. Sasuke turned to see where Naruto had gone to, when a flash of blonde hair and tanned flesh zip by him.  
  
Naruto jumped into the air and belly flopped into the water, Sasuke flinched. //Doesn't he know how to dive?// Sasuke had to wipe a trickle of blood away from his nose when he realized that Naruto was naked.  
  
"Sasuke, come on in." Naruto called, his head coming out of the water, he held up a large hook waving Sasuke to join him. A thought occurred to Sasuke then, //I can see if he really is bigger than me.// "Come on Sasuke, it will go faster with two of us!" The blonde dove under the water and a moment later came up with a fish.  
  
Sasuke's blushed as he thought of seeing Naruto naked, the blonde boy thought Sasuke was just being shy and called out. "Come on, I've already seen what you got, it ain't no big deal!" Naruto laughed at his own joke, laughing harder as Sasuke glared at him.  
  
Walking back to where Naruto's clothes were Sasuke pulled off his own. //I'll show him,// Sasuke thought. //I'll see him too!// Sasuke's face went red again at the thought of the naked boy.  
  
"This is a dive Naruto!" Sasuke called out as he jumped into the air and dove, into the ice-cold river, as graceful as a swan. Sasuke's head broke the surface of the water moments later, //Holy Shit it's freezing in here!// Even his mind seemed numb. All thought of comparing with Naruto were gone from his mind, he could feel everything shrinking. //How can he be swimming in this?//  
  
"You're not cold are you?" Naruto called.  
  
"I can stay here longer than you." Sasuke said, giving his friend a flat stare. Sasuke knew that Naruto was his friend but he just couldn't let the smaller boy show him up. So they fished; Sasuke's hand felt like it had frozen around the handle of the fishhook he was using. The one good thing about the river was that it was teaming with fish, and large fish at that.  
  
The boys had six or seven fish in a quarter of an hour and decided that that should be enough. Climbing out of the river Sasuke turned to watch Naruto. //I can laugh at his shrinkage at least. // Sasuke grinned mischievously.  
  
His grin was wiped away as the blonde boy climbing from the river suddenly turned into nothing but smoke. //A clone?!// The bushes rustled and Sasuke heard peals of laughter, as Naruto stepped out.  
  
"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled  
  
"Sasuke, you're even smaller than I remembered!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke's numbed member. Sasuke leaped for his clothes and pulled them on hurriedly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Naruto was having a hard time talking because he was laughing so hard. "Kakashi-sensei told me about this river; it is fed by glaciers."  
  
//It was a clone! He tricked me!// Sasuke wanted to be mad, wanted to shout at Naruto and tell him he was an idiot, but he couldn't. //He got me, and good too.// "Ha ha, very funny," Sasuke's teeth chattered "Now lets go back to camp." Sasuke couldn't make himself be angry at Naruto for pulling that prank, but he was cold and he wanted to sit by the fire.  
  
They collected the fish, Naruto was still laughing and Sasuke joined him, now that he could feel his body again. The fish were large, a good five pounds a piece, and so going back was taking longer than either boy thought it would. Naruto surprised Sasuke again by cloning himself into four and handing them his fish.  
  
Sasuke smiled, letting the clones take his fish too, //I bet Naruto just doesn't want to carry them.// Sasuke wasn't sorry to be relived of his burden, the cold had sapped his energy and he was still weaker than usual from the needles. In an hour they reached the campsite, the clones dropped the fish and disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Naruto! What have you been doing to Sasuke?!" Sakura's voice made Sasuke's spine crawl. "He looks frozen! If you..."  
  
"Shut up Sakura, I'm fine." Sasuke cut her off, "We just went swimming in the Ice River." //God she drives me nuts! What I wouldn't do to strangle her with that ridiculously long hair!//  
  
Sasuke smiled to himself as Sakura looked at him with hurt eyes, //That's right, stop liking me. Please!// The smile disappeared though when he looked at Naruto, //Why's he look confused?//  
  
Sasuke did a quick replay of everything that had happened since getting back to camp. //Nothing that doesn't normally happen. Sakura yells at Naruto, tries to comfort me. I tell her to mind her own business and Naruto yells at me to be nicer to 'Sakura-chan.' So why is he so confused?//  
  
Sasuke would have been looking as confused as Naruto if he hadn't schooled his face to its normal complacency. After another moment of silence it hit Sasuke what was out of place. //Naruto didn't tell me to be nicer to Sakura!// Sasuke's mask of emotionless ness was replaced by a stunned look.  
  
*  
  
Sakura watched the two, Naruto trying to think, and Sasuke just standing there, he looked so cool!  
  
The silence stretched for a while, and Sakura thought that Naruto should have had smoke coming out of his ears. Something was bothering the two of them but she couldn't say what.  
  
When Sasuke's face went all startled though Sakura started to worry that Naruto's dumbness was rubbing off on her precious Sasuke. "Naruto go away, your dumbness is infecting Sasuke-kun!"  
  
Sasuke turned to tell Sakura to be quiet when he was startled for the fourth time that day. "Oh Shut up Sakura!" Naruto shouted. The silence that followed seemed to hang in the air. Even Kakashi looked up from his newest volume of Icha Icha Paradise looking somewhat surprised.  
  
//She always puts me down, I've had it, I don't need her anymore. Sasuke wants to be my friend, she just wants Sasuke.// Naruto grabbed the fish and stalk off to clean them, a little rougher than absolutely necessary.  
  
Sakura just stared at the spot that Naruto had been standing in only moments before. //He just told me to shut up! And he didn't call me Sakura- chan!// She was left alone, Sasuke had followed Naruto. To be away from Sakura before he ended up laughing at her. Laughing was still new to Sasuke, he hadn't known your face could get sore from smiling and laughing. Not that Sasuke did much of either.  
  
Sasuke almost felt sorry for the pink haired ditz. //Almost.// Sasuke smiled, why he felt happier that Naruto didn't seem to be hung up on Sakura anymore really didn't register with him.  
  
Kakashi watched the scene with a half smile, idly wondering how long Sakura was going to stand there with her mouth open. "Sakura, you're going to swallow a fly standing like that." The teacher said a smile in his voice.  
  
Morning came and with it the smell of freshly cooked fish. Naruto stretched as he sat up, looking over to the smell of the cooking fish. Last night he and Sasuke had cleaned the fish. Naruto smiled at the memory of Sakura nearly puking when he showed her how to cut open the belly and pull out all of the contents.  
  
Sasuke had kept his head down, intent on his own fish. He didn't want to end up laughing at Sakura again. He contented himself on hearing her gag as she ran away from the two of them.  
  
After they ate, Sakura not touching the fish, they pulled down the tents and packed everything back on the carts that carried the remains of Zabuza and Haku.  
  
Kakashi set Naruto and Sasuke to scout ahead; leaving the planning to them and helped Sakura pull the cart. Sasuke took control quickly, "Naruto you take the left, and I'll take the right. We circle back every half-hour, to report to Kakashi-sensei. If you find something, or suspect something is wrong whistle like the Kono bird, and we will meet back with Kakashi to figure out what to do."  
  
Naruto nodded, everything made sense. "Why the Kono?" Naruto asked quickly.  
  
"It only lives in Konohagakure, so we will know that it is one of us and not just the wildlife." Sasuke explained, "Ready?"  
  
"Hai!" Naruto was off like a shot, and Sasuke moved as quickly in the other direction, Kakashi nodded. //Very smart boys.// Kakashi was proud of his students, they would make fine ninjas. Someday.  
  
Naruto was a little disappointed when nothing exciting happened that day. They were in a different country, //Shouldn't we be seeing other ninjas?// Naruto decided that maybe they would see some tomorrow and grinned at the idea of showing Sasuke how cool he was.  
  
When he met up with Sasuke they heard Kakashi shout that the camp was set and to come in for the night. Turning the two friends headed into camp. When they got there they saw that the tents were already pitched and Kakashi was cooking. Kakashi had said that on missions it was always best to share chores, that way no one felt that they had to do everything. It still surprised Sasuke that Kakashi would cook though.  
  
"Find anything on your side?" Sasuke asked as they walked in to sit down beside the fire.  
  
"Yeah, there is a nice river over that next rise, wanna go for a swim?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke turned a light shade of red. He wanted to think pink, but he didn't think pink and Sasuke seemed to go together.  
  
"Baka!" Sasuke thumped Naruto on the head, wondering if he would ever hear the end of him falling for Naruto's trick.  
  
"What about your side. Mine was all trees and rock outcroppings." Naruto tried for a serious face, //No need to piss him off, although it was funny.//  
  
"No, nothing." Sasuke was glad they were having a safe trip but he was getting bored after all the fighting they had done in the last few weeks. "You want to go spar?" Sasuke asked, "There is a clearing about half a mile out, with a lake beside it, we could go for a swim afterwards."  
  
Naruto nodded. "Alright, but don't cry when I kick your ass!" //Shut up! Why do you always have to try to piss him off!// Naruto scratched his head, "I mean yeah, it'd be fun."  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, //Well we are friends.// "This way." Sasuke said and ran into the woods, Naruto close on his heals.  
  
Sasuke faced Naruto, the two boys were sweating, it had originally been decided that there wouldn't be any jutsu, simply hand to hand combat, but after a few minutes that had changed. Naruto had become faster than Sasuke remembered, and his Sharingan had come out, causing Naruto to clone himself. Fighting one Naruto wasn't that hard, fighting four was pushing his limits.  
  
As they clashed again two of the four Narutos disappeared, the other two landing solid blows to Sasuke's torso. The three bodies flew apart and landed in separate heaps, the last clone dissipating. Standing up Sasuke and Naruto were breathing hard, and sweating freely. "Well you want to go for a swim?" Sasuke asked, he could fight more, but they still had another day of travel and he didn't want to end up to tired when they needed something.  
  
"Alright." Naruto answered, "I'll race ya!"  
  
Sasuke cursed as the hyper boy turned and ran towards the cliff edge, it was a 15 foot drop to the small lake but it was deep so jumping wasn't going to matter.  
  
Naruto tossed his coat off and started to pull his shirt off, and his heart sank. //Shit, I used chakra in the sparing match.// On Naruto's stomach was the swirling seal that held the Kyuubi in his body. It would take an hour to go away. //Damn it, what am I gonna say to Sasuke?//  
  
Sasuke stopped when he passed Naruto noticing that the boy was tucking his shirt back in, "What's up?" Sasuke asked; his shirt in one hand. "You can't swim or something? I know you can't dive worth a damn, or at least your clones can't!" Sasuke meant it for a joke but Naruto's face seemed to fall.  
  
//Sasuke I can't go swimming right now, I can't let you see the seal.// Naruto wanted to scream, he felt like he was going to cry. //I want to go swimming with my FRIEND!//  
  
"Naruto, if you don't know how to swim I'll teach you, it isn't hard." Sasuke didn't think that was the problem though, //his clones know how to swim, he has to too.//  
  
"No that's not it; I can swim." Naruto went silent, //I want to tell him, but what am I gonna say? 'My seal is showing, the one that holds the Kyuubi from destroying everything, I'm not supposed to show anyone so that is why I can't go swimming with you.' yeah that would be just great!// his inner voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm just tired; I guess I used more chakra than I thought. I'll head back to the camp, you go on." Naruto hoped Sasuke would believe that lie, he didn't want to lie, but he was afraid what the truth might do.  
  
Sasuke just stared at Naruto, //Too tired! I never thought I would here that from him!// Sasuke shrugged, there had to be a reason, but Naruto would tell him if he wanted him to know. "We don't have to swim, come on we can head back."  
  
Naruto put his hand up to stop Sasuke, "No you go on. I just need to rest. Anyway you look hot. I mean all sweaty, so you should go swimming!" Naruto felt like hitting himself, //You look hot! What the hell am I saying?//  
  
Sasuke grinned, //Perhaps he needs to settle something else down!// "So I'll catch you later then?" Sasuke slipped out of his shorts and boxers in one motion. Smiling at Naruto's shock he turned and dove off the cliff, //Baka!// He chided himself, //Now you need to settle yourself down, what are you thinking!//  
  
Naruto watched Sasuke for a second from the cliff. Sasuke seemed almost like a fish in the water, his movements even more graceful than normal. The fact that the water seemed to enhance the pale skin of the dark haired ninja had nothing to do with it, or so Naruto tried to tell himself.  
  
~~I'm sorry Naruto.~~ Aniki's voice startled Naruto into almost falling off the cliff. He must have made a noise because Sasuke looked up to where he was watching him. Naruto waved and ran off, breathing hard.  
  
//What are you sorry for?// Naruto asked. He liked being able to talk to his Aniki outside the dream, he had been thinking about his first friend a lot lately.  
  
~~It is because of me that you can't go swimming with your friend. Because the Kyuubi is sealed in you.~~ Naruto nearly fell out of the tree he was jumping from, Aniki was the Kyuubi. Naruto had guessed but this was the first time that Aniki had ever admitted it. Naruto was worried now, it didn't make any sense but he was. Now he knew that the voice was the Kyuubi's. //What will Sasuke think of me, if he finds out I made friends with the demon?// ~~I'm sorry.~~  
  
Naruto realized he didn't care what anyone thought about his friend, because he knew Aniki. The Kyuubi; to all those that hated him, Aniki to him. "It's alright, maybe Kakashi-sensei knows a way to hide the seal so I can go back and swim with Sasuke."  
  
He really did want to go swimming with Sasuke, but his first friend needed him too. It was nice to be needed. //Aniki, where are we?// Naruto had stopped in a tall tree. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going and now he wasn't sure where he was.  
  
~~I think camp is the other way.~~ Aniki's voice chuckled in his head, ~~you are fun to be with.~~  
  
Naruto turned around and started to head in the direction that his Aniki had suggested, he had only gone a few paces when he caught a glimpse of reflected light. //What was that?// he thought.  
  
Naruto made his way over to the light and saw that it was a hot spring; the air seemed filled with steam and a faint smell of flower blossoms. The hot spring was a large pool constantly running over, the stream that lead away from it looked to head in the direction that the lake was in. //Probably goes to the lake, I should go tell Sasuke about this! // Naruto stopped though, his seal was still visible, //I'll bet Sasuke will follow my tracks when he's done swimming, and by then the seal will probably be gone. Aniki, You want to go for a dip?//  
  
~~Aa, I'd like that, I just wish I could feel it, like I use to. It's been so long since I have felt anything.~~ Naruto smiled at the reminiscent voice of his Aniki.  
  
//I have been thinking about that.// Naruto said, that was one thing he loved about his Aniki, when he said he had an idea, or that he had been thinking Aniki didn't laugh or make any jokes, there was just an anticipatory air. It was Aniki waiting to hear the idea or thought.  
  
~~Thinking about what?~~ Aniki asked.  
  
//Well I'll show you, but if it works you gotta promise to behave.//  
  
There was silence then a cautious, ~~You have my word.~~ Naruto nodded.  
  
Concentrating his chakra into the correct shape he formed the katas he had learned what seem so long ago now. "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"  
  
*POUF* Next to Naruto stood another Naruto, cloned to the last detail, right down to the seal around his navel. He had never tried to duplicate the seal in any of his other clones before. //I hope this works.// "Aniki, can you move into the clone?"  
  
There was silence, Naruto felt a moving in his mind, a shifting, and then. "You are an interesting ninja Naruto." His Aniki's voice didn't resonate through his mind; instead the clone beside him had spoken. It sounded funny, the Kyuubi's voice coming out of the cloned Naruto. The voice was power and strength and Naruto thought it just sounded odd coming from his lips.  
  
Everything looked the same on the clone, except the eyes. When Naruto looked he could see eyes the colour of blood, no longer the deep blue of the sky. Naruto loved those eyes, //They look like Sasuke's eyes.// 


	4. hot spring

Author: Talais  
  
Title: Naruto's Aniki. Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: they aren't mine, they belong to their creator, much like this fic belongs to me. He gets to keep his stuff let me keep mine! Don't sue.  
  
Parings: Naruto and Sasuke, and the Kyuubi. No sex yet.  
  
On to the fic  
  
____________________  
  
Sasuke had been swimming for a ten minutes or so, he had even walked back up to the cliff ledge to dive a few more times. Sasuke loved to swim; when he had been younger his parents had called him their little Koi.(1) It was a fond, but painful memory. It hurt that he would never see his parents again, but that hadn't stopped his love of the water and swimming. But today, it brought him no joy. The feel of water sliding along his skin as he swam usually excited him. He loved skinny-dipping. But today, today he could feel that he was alone, truly alone. //Naruto why didn't you come swimming?// It was that thought that stole all the pleasure of swimming and diving, the fact that Naruto wasn't here.  
  
//I don't need him to have fun! I use to have fun before I made friends with him.// Sasuke knew it for a lie though, //I trained, before I met Naruto. Have I ever had fun since that day?// Sasuke stopped thinking about it, it hurt to think about it.  
  
"I can have fun without Naruto!" He said aloud, thinking that speaking it would make it so. All it did was punctuate that he was alone, no one was there to listen to him, it didn't help that a little voice in his head seemed to be laughing at him. //It just isn't as fun as when he's around.//  
  
Sasuke climbed the cliff for the last time and went over to his clothes. He didn't bother to dry off since he wanted to catch up to Naruto. He had only been swimming for a quarter of an hour, shorter than he usually would have if Naruto had been there. //If I run, I bet I can catch him before he even gets back to camp.// Sasuke wiped off the water that was still dripping off his slim body, and pulled on his clothes.  
  
Taking a look around, he smirked as he easily found the path that Naruto had made. //Well that's one difference between us. I leave nothing behind me to say I was ever here, Naruto leaves a path a mile wide.// Sasuke wasn't sure why, but thinking like that made him feel uncomfortable.  
  
Sasuke jumped up into the tree and followed the path of his friend. It still sounded odd, calling Naruto his friend. //I never wanted any friends. Till now that is.// Sasuke smiled. //And now that I want Naruto to notice me he runs off.//  
  
Sasuke jumped easily from tree to tree, he noticed that Naruto had started to head in the wrong direction, going too far to the south to get back to the campsite. //That baka, he's lost and I bet he doesn't even realize it yet.// Sasuke followed the trail and was surprised when he saw it veer back towards the campsite. //He did realize he was lost!// Sasuke was disappointed. //I wanted to rescue him.// Maybe Sakura was right; maybe Naruto was rubbing off on him.  
  
Sasuke stopped again when Naruto's path seemed to go off course again, this time though he could here the boy talking, //Who is Naruto talking to? It isn't Kakashi, is it?// That thought put speed to his feet. He didn't really trust Kakashi; he had seen their sensei watching them spar. His eye always seems to follow him.  
  
*  
  
Naruto looked at Naruto, or the Kyuubi, He could sense the powerful chakra, but only minimally, he was sure that anyone 5 feet away would only confuse which was the real Naruto and which the clone. "Well it worked!" Naruto smiled at the clone of himself, those blood red eyes staring back. "It's nice to finally meet you." Naruto grinned.  
  
"You are truly amazing Naruto, and very trusting." The Kyuubi said. "I could leave here. With this body I could easily break the seal that holds me." Naruto looked down at his toes as the Kyuubi went on, "I could destroy those who betrayed me. The ones I was supposed to trust."  
  
Naruto was now studying his hands. It felt odd not having the Kyuubi's presence in him, empty like a whole part of him was missing. "I know, but you won't." Naruto's voice was soft, this was his Aniki after all, and he didn't have to be afraid of him. He knew that his Aniki would never betray him.  
  
"Why do you say that? I am a demon; I've killed thousands of people. I changed the landscape with my rage." The Kyuubi's voice was quiet, like silk covering sharp steel. "I could destroy you where you stand and no one would know."  
  
Naruto looked up at his Aniki then, meeting his gaze levelly. "You won't, because you promised to behave if it worked, and because I know that my Aniki won't hurt me." Naruto wanted to back away from those eyes; they looked like Sasuke's the same colour at least. Those eyes seemed to burn with a fire that made Naruto realize just how weak he truly was.  
  
Naruto almost jumped when the Kyuubi moved. He would have jumped, except that the speed in which the Kyuubi moved was faster than his reflexes. Naruto felt fear then as those arms encircled him, //No he won't hurt me! He won't!// Naruto thought to himself fiercely. It came as a surprise to the blonde boy when those arms squeezed him gently against his other self, in a warm embrace. "You're right, I will never harm you. My Naruto."  
  
Naruto seemed to sag against his Aniki's arms. He had been hugged before by Iruka-sensei, but for some reason this felt different. Naruto knew that Iruka-sensei looked at him as a student, someone that needed comfort because of similar pasts. //But Aniki is my family.// Naruto wrapped his arms around his Aniki. //So this is what having family feels like!//  
  
Naruto felt Aniki pull out of the embrace, he looked up and smiled at him, "So you wanna go in?" Naruto asked, he had to scrub his face to wipe away a few tears that he hadn't been able to hold back.  
  
The glint in Aniki's eyes made them seem mischievous, "I have wanted to jump in a hot spring for ages." Suiting his own words the Kyuubi shed his clothes and jumped into the hot waters of the spring. Naruto wasn't far behind him. //It's weird seeing my self naked, man I have a nice ass!// the thought made Naruto laugh nervously, //I'm getting turned on by my own body.//  
  
There were ledges worn into the rock of the pool, making smooth benches to relax on, sinking in till only their mouths and noses were above the water Naruto let out a relived sigh. His muscles relaxed and loosened as the warm water seeped into his body.  
  
Sitting back up he started to talk to his Aniki about everything that he could think of. The Kyuubi laughed at the pranks that he had watched Naruto pull and suggested a few more that he might try. Naruto was a little worried though, he wanted to go and get Sasuke. He wanted to have his friend meet his Aniki, but he knew he couldn't, the glow that emanated from his seal was enough to stop him from going back to get the dark haired shinobi.  
  
Naruto stopped thinking about Sasuke; it did funny things to him when he thought of the other boy, things that only had happened when he had thought of Sakura before. //Although she hasn't made that happen in weeks.//  
  
Naruto and the Kyuubi soaked for a few minutes. Both of them sighed, relaxing in the warm waters. "You haven't said anything in five minutes Naruto. That must be a record!" Sasuke's voice seemed to drift quite loudly out of the mist.  
  
//Sasuke's voice! Shit Aniki!// ~~I'm here, I felt his presence a moment ago and undid the jutsu.~~ //Did he see you?// Naruto asked. ~~I don't know. Think he heard anything?~~  
  
Naruto swallowed, if Sasuke had heard him call his clone Aniki there might be some difficult questions. "Sasuke is that you?" Naruto asked, //Maybe he hadn't seen the Kyuubi.// "Look what I found!" //I hope he isn't mad that I didn't go tell him about the hot spring.//  
  
Sasuke came to the edge of the pool so Naruto could see him clearly. If you could have an expression like a rock wall, Sasuke's face looked like it. "It's nice, I didn't mean to interrupt you and your clone's prank conversation." Sasuke turned away from the boy sitting neck deep in the steamy water. "I'll see you back at camp." //Why? Why did he lie about going back to the camp! He can't have known this was here. So why wouldn't he come and tell me, doesn't he want me around?//  
  
//Damn, damn, damn, damn!// Naruto shouted the curses through his mind, "Wait! Sasuke wait, I can explain!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke's back.  
  
"No need I get it, have fun dobe." Sasuke put as mush anger and malice he could into his voice, he had to. His eyes burned with tears.  
  
Naruto heard the anger in his friend's voice, as it faded into the mist. //I can't lose Sasuke now!// Jumping up from the hot spring, the blonde ran after Sasuke, //I can fix this, he just misunderstood.// "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted hoping that the taller boy would answer.  
  
Sasuke heard Naruto call out for him but ignored it. //He doesn't need me; he can talk to his clones.// Sasuke thought savagely. A twig snapped under Sasuke's foot and he cursed himself for being careless. The next instant Sasuke heard the rustle of grass as Naruto launched himself toward the sound of the broken twig.  
  
Sasuke jumped out of the boy's path but not completely, ending up over balanced he tripped over a stone and landed hard on the ground. "Piss off Naruto! What do you need me for; you have yourself to talk too!" Sasuke's voice cracked as he fought emotions that seemed to be choking him.  
  
Sasuke tried to get to his feet but Naruto was faster and tackled him back to the ground. "GET OFF!" Sasuke shouted struggling to kick the blonde off him.  
  
Naruto forced chakra into his hands like he had when he and Sasuke had learned to climb the trees. Pinning both of Sasuke's arms above his head, next he straddled Sasuke's legs so that he could hold the boy still, and explain what was happening. "Sasuke wait!"  
  
Sasuke tried to heave the Naruto off of himself, a very naked and wet Naruto, Sasuke noticed. "GET OFF ME DOBE!" Sasuke shouted, //Good, if I shout my voice sounds normal.//  
  
"No," Naruto replied his voice sounding hurt and desperate. "You don't understand I wasn't trying to ditch you!"  
  
"Then why were you in that pool? Why did you lie and say you were going back to the camp!?" Sasuke's voice shook, //Why does it hurt so much, other people have lied to me, why does it hurt when he does?//  
  
"I didn't lie, I was going back to the camp, but I got lost and then Aniki corrected me and I found the hot spring. I was going to go get you but I couldn't. I thought that I could wait for you here. I figured by then it wouldn't matter. I thought that you would be in swimming for a few hours. It only takes an hour to go away so I though it would be fine. I thought that I could let Aniki out so we could talk." Naruto spoke quickly so that Sasuke wouldn't cut him off. //I can't cry now, he'll think I'm a baby!// The tears came anyway, running off his noise to drip onto Sasuke's face below him. "You're my friend I wouldn't lie to you! I just couldn't let you see..." Naruto realized what he was saying and clamped his hands to his mouth to stop from saying any more.  
  
With his hands free Sasuke sat up, making Naruto sit back on his heels. Now he was face to face with the naked boy sitting in his lap.  
  
//Shit did I just say that out loud?// Naruto thought. ~~Yes~~ the small shinobi groaned, //You don't have to sound amused about it!// He yelled at the Kyuubi.  
  
"What, you don't have a brother! At least not one that I know about, and definitely not in the forest," Sasuke's voice was calm, although it took all his effort to make it that way. He was trying not to look down, //Naruto is sitting on me. Naked.// Sasuke wasn't sure why that thought sounded so happy. Maybe Naruto wouldn't notice.  
  
"Uh, what I meant was," Naruto racked his mind trying to think up an explanation. //Why is Sasuke looking down?// Naruto looked down to see what had caught his friend's attention. Naruto flew off of Sasuke's lap when he realized he was still naked. Worse than that though, he had been using chakra to hold Sasuke down and his seal glowed against his tanned skin.  
  
Sasuke had an amused grin on his face, //I don't think he is any bigger than me.// A sweat dropped formed at the side of Sasuke's forehead, //Why are you thinking about size, you should be asking why he has a seal on his stomach!//  
  
Sasuke stood up and caught Naruto's arm before the boy could run away. "What's that?" Sasuke asked pointing at Naruto's navel.  
  
"Sasuke if you don't know what that is, what the hell have you been doing with yours?" Naruto said, //Maybe he'll think I can't see the seal.//  
  
Sasuke turned an amazing shade of red, "Not that, this!" This time he touched the seal on Naruto's stomach. A stray thought went through his head as he touched the other boy's stomach. //Naruto's in good shape.// It was a thought that Sasuke smothered quickly, he could still feel his face heating up though. //Just cause he trains and his body is all muscle doesn't mean I should start thinking about it!//  
  
Naruto sighed, //Well it was nice having a friend while it lasted.// "It's a seal." Naruto felt lost, he and Sasuke were just starting to get to know each other and now Sasuke was going to hate him. //Oh well I can't blame him, who would want to be friends with the Kyuubi?//  
  
~~You did.~~ Aniki's voice had a reassuring sound to it. ~~He might too.~~  
  
"A seal, it looks really strong, I've never seen one with five elements in it." Sasuke squatted down to get a closer look at it. He stood up again almost instantly. //That's right get down to eye level with it. He's still naked you idiot!// Sasuke wondered idly if his face would ever stop burning. //Well he definitely isn't any bigger than me......... Shut UP!// Sasuke shouted at himself.  
  
Sasuke wanted to ask what it was for, what it was sealing, but Naruto seemed to hunch over. Almost like he was trying to draw in on himself. Sasuke had seen Naruto like this before. When the people of Konoha village shouted at Naruto, when they told the boy he was worthless. Sasuke wanted to know what the seal was but he wanted Naruto for a friend more. //He can tell me what it seals when he wants too.// "Well that's cool I guess, does it always glow like that?"  
  
"I've always had it the...." Naruto's head shot up and he stared at Sasuke. "What did you say?"  
  
"I asked if it always glows?" Sasuke repeated. He had to focus on Naruto's face. When he looked at the seal he could see more that just the odd looking tattoo, and his shorts were feeling a little uncomfortably tight.  
  
"Oh, no it only glows when I use my chakra. Usually it doesn't even show up." Naruto wanted to hug Sasuke for not asking but stopped and decided to look for his clothes instead. "If I work really hard it shows up too, but it doesn't glow. I always thought it was a weird birthmark." //Shut up, lets not make him any more curious that he already is.// Naruto found his boxers and pulled them on. //Where are my pants?//  
  
Sasuke helped Naruto find the rest of his scattered clothes, when the boy was finally dressed Sasuke yawned. "We probably ought to get back; it's getting late."  
  
Naruto nodded, "I bet Sakura thinks I am out here trying to beat you to death." Naruto laughed, and he realized that it was a real laugh. He didn't have to hide that his feelings were hurt by Sakura's accusation, he noticed that he really didn't care what Sakura thought any more.  
  
------------------  
  
1. Koi = a Japanese carp. 


	5. the trip home

Author: Talais  
  
Title: Naruto's Aniki  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.  
  
paring: Naruto and Sasuke.  
  
on to the Fic.  
  
____________________  
  
The last day was long, Kakashi had noticed that the two boys in his group were acting differently, //It's almost as though they 'liked' each other.// Kakashi laughed at that, and his students stared at him, "Nothing, just thinking." Kakashi said. //The day those two like each other is the day after Sakura decides Sasuke isn't going to ever return her love.//  
  
They had buried Zabuza and Haku facing east, so that their spirits could watch the rising sun. It made Kakashi happy to know that his students knew the value of a proper burial; he just hoped that he would never have to attend any of theirs.  
  
For Sasuke the last day was filled with arguing with himself. He wanted to know what had happened at the hot springs but he couldn't ask. //I'm sure Naruto doesn't have a brother, or any family. So who did he mean by his Aniki, and how would he have let him out to try the hot spring?// These thoughts had made him miss things he normally wouldn't, like Naruto coming over at each break to talk. The little ninja had startled him four times today.  
  
Naruto was worried about Sasuke, //He's never startled, what's the matter with him?//  
  
~~He is trying to figure out what went on last night, but he doesn't want to ask, he wants you to tell him.~~ Naruto shook his head, it wasn't the first time today that his Aniki had tried to get him to tell Sasuke about the seal. //I can't, if I tell him he will hate me.//  
  
~~If you don't then you are lying to him, and when he finds out he might hate you anyway.~~ Naruto tried to tune his Aniki out, //Then lets hope he never finds out.//  
  
They stood watching the sun go down seeming to sink into the sea. Sakura spoke and the beauty of the coming night seemed to shatter. "Is that all we are? Are we just tools?"  
  
Kakashi waited, //How can I answer that?// "Well that is a question each shinobi must ask themselves sooner or later. The answer can only be found by you, and it will reflect in everything that you do, and the jobs you take."  
  
Silence filled the dusk, and it was a quiet word from Naruto that released the tension. "I am no tool, I am me, and I will be Hokage someday." Kakashi smiled, it still amazed him that a few words from Naruto could have such a calming affect on his team mates, even Sasuke. //You are an interesting ninja Naruto.// Kakashi thought to himself.  
  
"Pack up! We're a month over due at home and we are leaving now." Kakashi said, settling his pack on his shoulders. "It takes a week to get to Konohagakure, I mean to be there day after tomorrow, so you all had better all keep up."  
  
"Hai!" Naruto's loud and happy voice came back, Sasuke just nodded and Sakura groaned. //Maybe Sakura will break an ankle and we can put her down!// Sasuke smiled at the thought, even if he knew it would never happen. He grinned at Sakura while thinking about of knocking the girl out of a tree.  
  
Sakura saw Sasuke smiling at her and blushed, //Hell ya! Sasuke is smiling at me!//  
  
Naruto watched Sasuke smile at the pink haired ditz. He thought that Sasuke was planning something mean for her, //Maybe I can get him to tell me what it is, I wouldn't mind pulling a prank or two on her!//  
  
Sasuke and Naruto worked together easily, seeming to anticipate what the other needed and had it prepared when asked. //Maybe they do 'like' each other.// Kakashi thought as he watched the two boys interact.  
  
It wasn't so far fetched now that he really thought about it. They had both suffered as young children and neither had family or friends; Naruto because of the Kyuubi and Sasuke because he pushed them away. Sasuke was an introvert, Naruto an extrovert. Naruto grasped at any hand reached out to him, weather good or bad. Sasuke pushed them all away, saying he only sought his revenge. They were as different as two sunsets, and as similar as the stars. They were like two faces of the same coin.  
  
Kakashi decided that he would have to watch them closer, and help them along if they needed it. He almost felt sorry for Sakura, she seemed completely oblivious to the whole situation. "Ready?" Kakashi asked, as he saw the last of the tents folded away.  
  
"Hai." the three genin said, shouldering their own packs. Kakashi leapt from the ground and seemed to fly through the trees, his students following close on his heals.  
  
*  
  
Sasuke could feel his muscles burning as the night dragged on. It was hot enough that he had pulled off his high necked sweater and stowed it in his pack. Naruto had his orange coat off and had tied it around his waist. The boy's t-shirt was soaked with sweat but Naruto left it on. Sasuke could tell the boy was working hard, he could see the tattooed seal when ever they jumped from tree to tree. Sakura was two trees behind them, Sasuke had almost left his shirt on at the thought of the girls eyes boring into his body, but the heat was worse than her leering at him.  
  
"Sensei, Stop!" Naruto called out, and spun around. Jumping past Naruto, Sasuke turned and saw why the other boy had stopped. Sakura was breathing heavy leaning on a tree a good 20 paces back.  
  
"I just need a rest." Sakura panted.  
  
"No time, we were supposed to be back a month ago." Kakashi came back to stand with his students. "We have to move."  
  
"I can't! My legs feel like rubber!" Sakura wailed.  
  
Kakashi wanted to smack the girl, //If she can complain that loudly then she should be good for another hour yet!// Kakashi sighed, there was no way around it, he was going to have to carry her.  
  
"I can carry her for a while." Naruto said, "If we find trouble sensei will need to be able to react."  
  
"BAKA! I don't want you to carry me!" Sakura shouted, although she turned longing eyes to Sasuke, who had a light sheen of sweat covering his well defined chest. //He looks like a god.//  
  
Sasuke flinched, starting to regret taking off his shirt, //Maybe it isn't so hot after all.//  
  
Naruto stepped between Sasuke and Sakura. Spreading his arms he looked her in the eye and said, "Sasuke wont carry you, I will. I don't want you on my back anymore than he does, but we have to keep moving. It is either me or we leave you to catch up on your own!"  
  
Kakashi waited, not saying anything. He could carry Sakura; she wouldn't get in his way too much and he couldn't leave her behind. He hadn't wanted to carry the girl, but he wasn't about to put more strain on either of the two boys unless they asked for it. He was proud that the team was stepping up to the task.  
  
Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto's head, letting his vision take in the boys back, //I don't want to carry the girl, but I don't want her on Naruto any longer than she has to be. She doesn't deserve to ride on his back, that's my....// Sasuke stopped in mid thought. //When did I start thinking of Naruto as mine?!//  
  
"Naruto we can share the task, I'll take her for an hour then you can. That way we won't get overly tired." Sasuke shrugged at the blonde boy when he turned to stare at him. "It means the other should probably scout ahead so we will have plenty of warning if something should happen."  
  
"See! Sasuke will carry me!" Sakura smiled, she seemed to appear beside Sasuke in a blink.  
  
Naruto caught her arm before she could get on Sasuke's back and asked. "Fine, who scouts first?"  
  
Sasuke thanked Naruto in his mind, //I didn't think she could move that fast.// "I'll take point, you take the extra luggage for the first hour." Sasuke grinned at Naruto when he heard Sakura grumble about the injustice of it all.  
  
"Good, are we already to go then?" Kakashi asked, "Sakura, when we get home you and I are going to do some endurance training, the boys seem to have tons of stamina compared to you." Kakashi filed away the blush that blossomed on Sasuke's cheeks. //Maybe I wasn't far off after all. I don't think I am the only pervert in the group Sasuke.//  
  
Sasuke watched Sakura climb onto Naruto's back, she complained that it was too hard and bony. Sasuke had to resist the urge to pull her off. He knew how warm and safe Naruto's back was. Naruto jumped to the next tree and it was a second before Sasuke realized they were heading out.  
  
"Sasuke-kun do you want me to carry you?" Kakashi asked, offering his back in jest.  
  
"No." Sasuke stared flatly at his teacher, //He is a pervert! Now if Naruto had asked..... STOP IT!// Sasuke knew about puberty. He had been going through it for the last two years or so and hated it. His voice was changing and things were growing, usually when he least expected them too. He had stopped wearing jogging pants three years ago. One trip to the board with a tent in his pants was enough embarrassment for anyone. Sasuke had read that your hormones caused it all, that they were all out of whack, but he had always thought that he would like girls. He wanted to like girls, but Naruto was the only one that made his body react that way, and Sasuke was starting to become resigned to the fact that he liked boys. //Well not boys, Naruto.//  
  
Sasuke had to move. He had to get his mind off of the blonde ninja that seemed to push everything else out of his head. He tried to think about his brother. Avenging the deaths of his clan had always consumed him before. He had to have a wife if he was to rebuild his clan, but now even that had no hold on the picture of a beautiful blonde boy, his skin tanned as though the very sun had kissed it. Sasuke had to readjust himself as he moved through the trees. The picture of a naked Naruto in his head made running nearly impossible. //I wonder if he tans without clothes? he doesn't have any tan lines?// Sasuke forced his mind to the task at hand. He would never hear the end of it if he missed something.  
  
Sasuke passed the rest of his team and nodded to Naruto as he went by. He would protect his friend. He could do that, even if that meant that he had to carry Sakura. Sasuke was starting to think that he would try to do anything for Naruto, anything to see that smile. //He always smiles, but it looks fake to me sometimes, like it's painted on. Why soes he cover his pain with that smile? I will make him happy.//  
  
Kakashi noted that Naruto had almost the same look on his face that Sasuke did when he had to deal with Sakura. //Is he upset that he has to carry Sakura, or is he mad that Sasuke wants to too?// Kakashi decided that either just made the idea of Sasuke and Naruto likeing each other more plausible.  
  
The pace stayed the same, and Kakashi thought that it might have even picked up a little. Naruto seemed to move as well with Sakura as he did without her. //If I can carry her without getting tired then Sasuke won't have too. And I know she is going to try to fondle him!// Naruto blushed as he remembered that he had fondled his dark haired friendwhen the boy was passed out. //Well it was different than mine, I just wanted to look at it!// The blush covered his whole face now and he nearly missed a step for the growth in his pants.  
  
If Sasuke ever found out that Naruto had done more than just change him into his sleeping pants, Naruto didn't think that his life would be worth much. Naruto tried to think of something else, as the hardness in his pants was getting painful now. Sakura shifted against his back and he wondered how she could be tired. Oddly enough, when his thoughts turned to Sakura his erection went away. //That's odd. Usually it starts when I think of her...//  
  
Sasuke was back within the hour to take Sakura. He looked as calm and uncaring as usual except that his scowl seemed a little deeper. "My turn Naruto. Watch the north bank of the ravine ahead." Sasuke said giving a rough map of some landmarks they would be passing. "The south bank seems stable, becareful."  
  
"Alright, I'll be careful, unless you want to keep scouting." Naruto shrugged, "I wouldn't want to screw something up" //Not that I would, I am better than Sasuke at scouting, I just don't want Sakura to ride on Sasuke's back.//  
  
"You won't." Sasuke said. he turned around to let Sakura climb on his back. "Ready?"  
  
Naruto nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. //Sasuke said 'you won't' like it hadn't even occurred to him that I might!// Naruto would have been smiling if he hadn't noticed Sakura trying to feel Sasuke's chest. ~~I told you that he acknowledges you.~~ Aniki's voice seemed to smile which made Naruto smile.  
  
In his excitement, Naruto used too much chakra on his first jump and ended up missing the tree he had meant to land in. He caught the branch of the next and carried on, face infused with red. ~~He said you wouldn't screw up. Lets not try to prove him wrong. It's only a complement, don't get too excited about it.~~  
  
Kakashi made a mental note of Naruto's spurt of energy, //If an off handed compliment makes Naruto that hyper I wonder what would happen if Sasuke kissed the boy?// Kakashi moved the group on for another three hours. By the time they stopped it was past midnight and the moon was starting to set, "Get some sleep, we move out before dawn."  
  
Sakura was reluctant to get off Sasuke's back and found herself dropped on her ass. "I was getting off Sasuke!" she shouted, //Man he is so rude sometimes!//  
  
"Not fast enough," Sasuke replied, Naruto came over to talk to Sasuke about the route they would be taking in the morning, and which areas were bound to be troublesome. Kakashi laughed to himself. As always the boys had turned scouting and carrying Sakura into a competition of who could gather the most information and who could carry Sakura further in an hour.  
  
Kakashi was impressed by the detail that Naruto could collect in his scouting and the distances they travelled when either boy carried Sakura. It had made them both look for more, giveing a more detailed report without all the unnecessary talking. They were starting to become good reconnaissance ninjas. It couldn't have been going better if Kakashi had planned it. Naruto was naturally observant, but had a hard time remembering, and Sasuke seemed to lack the staying power that Naruto had. This made both try to match the others area of skill. It seemed that they were pulling it off too.  
  
//If you were to want a balanced team, I don't think you could get better than Sasuke and Naruto, one to hold the other back when needed and the other to push forward no matter what.// Kakashi nodded, Iruka knew what he was doing when he had made this team up. He would have to give Sakura some extra training when they got back though. She was making the team do better by having to cover for her end, but in a fight she might not have Naruto or Sasuke to help her.  
  
"I want to leave early, so turn in quick and be ready to go when I call you." Kakashi said as the three students ate a cold meal of bread, smoked fish and cheese. "We are half way home. I mean to be there tomorrow."  
  
"Hai!" Naruto chirped, Sasuke nodded finishing his last few mouthfuls of bread before Naruto. The blonde ninja pushed the last of his own bread into his mouth and swallowed, trying to catch up to Sasuke. Naruto ended up gagging on the hard bread.  
  
Sasuke was there in an instant thumping Naruto's back. Kakashi noticed it was only after Naruto had stopped gagging and was chewing properly that Sasuke called him an idiot for not chewing in the first place.  
  
Kakashi watched as his students went to bed, Sakura was grumbling about how unfair it was that she would have to ride on Naruto's back and how sore she was. //She thinks that she is sore now!// Kakashi chucked, Naruto was going to sleep too, //Did no one ever teach these kids that after running that hard you had to stretch?// Kakashi wondered if Iruka had forgotten some of the basics.  
  
"Naruto!" Sasuke called  
  
Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke standing out side the tent the two shared. //Wonder what he wants?// "Yeah?"  
  
"You want to do some stretches with me? I want to be able to move in the morning." Naruto looked at Sasuke funny wondering what he meant. //Why wouldn't he be able to move in the morning?//  
  
~~He doesn't have my healing powers.~~ Aniki said to Naruto.  
  
"Oh, right." Naruto said, moving to join Sasuke in his stretches. Kakashi joined the two boys as they stretched muscles that had been used to exhaustion. Naruto noticed that he did seem to be able to move easier after stretching, and sleep seemed to come faster.  
  
Dawn found the ninjas running through the trees. Naruto carrying a complaining Sakura and Sasuke on point. By the middle of that day they were back in the Konohagakure forests, and the students felt as though they were home again.  
  
As the bells rang for the final courses at the academy the four ninjas of group seven passed through the gates of the village of the hidden leaf. Sakura started to squirm immediately "Put me down Naruto!" she shouted as they passed through the gates.  
  
Sakura found herself falling the three feet to the ground as Naruto released her to drop on her ass. "Why'd you drop me?!" she yelled as she rubbed her now sore butt.  
  
"You told me to, and I'm hungry." Naruto grinned at Sasuke. "Are we done sensei?"  
  
Kakashi nodded, "I'll head over to the council and explain what took so long, you can go and have something to eat." Their sensei disappeared, leaving the three students in the street.  
  
"Alright!" Naruto jumped into the air punching, "Now to get some ramen!" The brightly dressed ninja had disappeared around the corner of the street leaving Sakura and Sasuke standing there looking at where the boy had been standing.  
  
Naruto stopped and turned around, sticking his head around the corner he asked. "Anou, Sasuke?"  
  
"Yeah?" Sasuke looked up startled, // I thought he had left already. This is bad! I am getting to be as jumpy around Naruto as Sakura is around me!// Sasuke swallowed hard, he definitely did not like that comparison. It just seemed to close to the truth.  
  
"I just thought that maybe you'd like to go. I mean if you weren't busy or anything," Naruto fidgeted with his hands, a nervous habit. "I just thought... Ah never mind you don't..."  
  
"Go where?" Sasuke asked a little confused.  
  
"Why would Sasuke want to go with you Naruto, not every one can eat ramen all the time." Sakura's voice had become annoying again.  
  
// Not that it isn't always annoying, it's just at a higher pitch.// Sasuke smirked at his observations. "Shut up Sakura. Yeah I'll go, maybe Iruka- sensei will be there, he can buy." Sasuke smiled again when Naruto laughed at his poor attempt at humour.  
  
The two boys went around the corner in the street leaving Sakura alone. Limping the pink haired ninja went home, trying to figure out why Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be getting so friendly towards each other. She didn't think it was a bad thing, but she didn't like it too much either. Sasuke was always aloof but now he was cold and worse Naruto didn't seem to be sticking up for her anymore.  
  
As the two boys walked Naruto pulled out a small booklet, and thumbed through it. "What's that Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking over the smaller boy's shoulder.  
  
"Eh?" Naruto looked around at his friend, "Oh this? This is a schedule of Iruka-sensei's movements. Lets see it is Tuesday so his classes end..." Sasuke listened to Naruto run through the tasks their old teacher did on a Tuesday. After a few small calculations Naruto lead Sasuke to a corner about three blocks from the ramen shop. "He should be here in about 5 or 10 minutes." The little blonde said, squatting down to wait.  
  
"How do you know all that?" Sasuke asked dropping down next to the blonde. He could see the little book clearly now and it was filled with a detailed layout of the scarred teachers daily plans.  
  
"I followed Iruka-sensei for three or four months, this way I always know where he is and have a better chance for getting free ramen." Naruto said it with such a strait face that Sasuke had to believe him.  
  
Sasuke wasn't just too sure that Naruto's information was correct; the boy might be trying to show off. Sasuke was hungry but he wanted to see if Naruto's information gathering was correct. They didn't wait long before Naruto was up on his feet.  
  
"Come on, we have to walk so that he won't see that we're waiting for him." Sasuke had heard foot steps but he hadn't seen his old teacher yet. Sasuke shrugged and got to his feet following Naruto. .// That can't be the sensei, can it?//  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke, I see you're back from your mission!" The kind voice of their academy teacher reached Sasuke's ears. The boys stopped and waited for the teacher to catch up to them. "I was just heading over to the ramen shop, I don't suppose that either of you are hungry?"  
  
Naruto and Sasuke's stomachs both gave loud growls at the thought of food. "Well it sounds like you're hungry, come on my treat. You know it's funny; I always seem to bump into you when I am headed to any ramen shop." Iruka laughed, "if I didn't know better I would say you were waiting for me."  
  
Naruto laughed nervously, "Yeah that would be crazy." Sasuke just shook his head, thinking about the effort that Naruto must have spent into tracking his sensei.  
  
Iruka turned to Sasuke rather surprised that the distant boy would actually be hanging around with Naruto. "Are you going to join us?" Their teacher asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Sasuke shrugged, when the teacher turned around to walk off though Sasuke stared daggers at him, ,// You would be joining US, not Me joining You!// Sasuke sweat dropped, he was jealous. He was never jealous. //Naruto wanted to eat with Me, YOU are just the money source!// Sasuke couldn't help it, the idea that he was the tag along just seemed to piss him off.  
  
Quickening his pace Sasuke placed himself between Naruto and his old teacher. //And I don't care what anyone thinks!// Sasuke glared at anyone that even seemed to look his way. Iruka tried to ignore the ki that seemed to be emanating from the dark haired boy, but it was violent and definitely directed towards him.  
  
It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like Iruka. He had been an excellent teacher; Iruka always seemed to go that extra bit for his students. Sasuke had even had a few private lessons on advanced jutsu from his scarred teacher. Sasuke could even respect the teachers decision to remain a chunin and a teacher rather than advancing to the jounin level. Iruka was definitely one of Konoha's elite ninja's; but now when Sasuke looked at his teacher he saw not only a teacher, but a rival for Naruto's attention.  
  
Sasuke was starting to wonder how one person, a boy his own age, could take his life and turn it on end, seeming to knock it out of whack. But it wasn't out of whack really, Sasuke was starting to look at things differently, as though he were seeing things for what they were for the first time. No, Naruto hadn't made his life all confused, he had brought stability to it. Now his goals were not drifting around waiting for the possibility of finding his brother, the were anchored and they seemed to bend around the blonde boy that was walking beside him. 


	6. Home and Sasuke's folly

Author: Talais

Title: Naruto's Aniki

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue.

paring: Naruto and Sasuke.

This is the promised chapter. unfortunatly I couldn't find a beta reader so it is going up as is. If you would like to beta it write me and I will be glade to have some outside input. Anyway I am off to start chapters 7 and 8. hope you enjoy this chapter. give me your comments.

now on to the fic, hehe

The boys had taken a seat at the bar like ramen shop, Sasuke was a little on edge that Naruto had sat between Iruka and himself, but he wasn't going to complain. The food was better than Sasuke had thought it would be and decided that it might be more because of the company than the food's actual taste.

Iruka asked about the mission and Naruto rambled on in great length and detail, Sasuke had to correct him on a few things though. Like the fact that Naruto had not rescued Kakashi from Zabuza's water prison single handed, or that Naruto was the one that had needed to be carried back to the house after their night of tree climbing exercise. By the time Naruto had reached the part of Haku's ice prison Iruka was shaking his head in disbelief.

Sasuke was startled at the bare bones description that Naruto gave of the fight between Haku and themselves. Sasuke didn't ask how Naruto had had the strength to fight after he had collapsed but it struck him as odd when he remembered the voice in the flames. Could that have been Naruto's Aniki?!

Sasuke was stunned, why hadn't he thought of this before? He ran the memory over again in his mind trying to remember the sound of it, and what it had said to him. I could ask Naruto, he might tell me.

Iruka paid for the bill and left the boys to finish, Naruto asked Sasuke something but the dark haired boy was still thinking of the fight and the voice. "Sorry what did you say?" He asked again.

"I just asked if you wanted to come over tonight?" Naruto repeated hopefully, "you don't have to, I just thought it might be fun to have a friend over."

Sasuke's heart beat like it might come out of his chest, but he needed to figure some things out, and he just couldn't seem to think for long on one subject with the beautiful boy sitting near him. I think Naruto is beautiful now?Sasuke was annoyed because he knew that he did think he was beautiful. "Not tonight, I should go to my apartment and check to make sure everything is alright. I'll see you tomorrow for our next mission." Sasuke could see that Naruto was crest fallen but he had to think things out, he just had to figure out where Naruto fit in to all this.

"Yeah that's cool, I should check on my place too. See ya later!" Naruto grinned and ran off, not wanting Sasuke to see that he wasn't that happy. The quiet boy watched Naruto leave kicking himself for making his new friend upset.

Sasuke stood there looking at where Naruto had disappeared around the corner. He thought back to when he had first started to change, trying to find the minute that he had started to like the blonde boy. It was only when the street lights flickered on that he came back to himself. I've been standing here for three hours! I have to get to my apartment.

Naruto walked home a little upset, he had hoped that Sasuke would have come for a visit. I haven't ever had a friend see the apartment,Sasuke had seen his apartment sure but never as his friend, Sasuke had never seen his _home_, only his apartment.

Naruto smiled as he came up to his house, he really loved it here, climbing the stairs he opened the door to his small home, and gagged! Well that answers that question. No I did not put the milk away.Maybe it was good that Sasuke hadn't come home with him.

Naruto opened all the windows and propped the door open. He took his fan and set it in one of the windows and turned it on to blow the air outside. The last time this had happened the landlady had threatened to kick Naruto out, no matter if the Hokage was paying his rent or not.

Last time Naruto had set the fans to blow fresh air into his apartment, but at the same time the smell of rotten milk was sent into the rest of the building. Naruto had heard about it from every other tenant and was still disliked even more than usual by the lady across the hall.

The offending milk was quickly wrapped up and taken to the dumpster. Naruto decided to give the house a cleaning, it seemed that no matter where he went there was a bad odor coming from something. The lights came on in the streets before Naruto finished cleaning up his apartment. He smiled to himself as he looked over all that he owned. It wasn't much but it was his. A small TV that he got from the dump, an old game system no one had wanted any more and some of the games. His kitchen had a small stove and fridge that had come with the apartment but the table and chairs were his, a gift from the Hokage, it was rickety and old and there were only three chairs but Naruto only needed one, unless Iruka-sensei came over for breakfast. Maybe Sasuke will come over for a meal sometime.

The third chair sat in the corner with all of his manga towering on it, it was the sturdiest of the three chairs. He had a few wall posters and half a dozen scrolls, most on basic jutsus, there were only a few with advanced techniques.

He grinned at the Kakashi doll that he had hung from the ceiling. He would have to get his needle and thread out, some of the stuffing was coming out of the head again. "I guess I have been a little hard on you eh, taken one too many to the head." Naruto laughed at his own joke as he took out his needles.

Naruto kept on cleaning and fixing things up until he noticed that his apartment was spotless for the first time in years. His Kakashi doll was fixed and hanging back on its rope ready for another beating. One of these days he would have to thank that old librarian. The old woman had tricked him into learning sewing jutsu. She had told him that the greatest jutsu was held in her most favourite scroll. Naruto had begged her to let him take it, she had agreed only after he had promised that he would learn all of the jutsu held in the scroll. He swore to her that he would or give up trying for Hokage.

Naruto heard what sounded like laughter inside his head, his Aniki had thought it was hilarious that he had promised to learn sewing. Well it is good to know!He yelled to the laughing voice, so sewing jutsu isn't that glamorous, but I can fix my own clothes, and stuff!If he hadn't have promised he would have just returned the scroll, but he had and so he learned sewing. It was another of his secrets that he hoped that no one found out about.

"Let's see what else needs to be done?" Naruto said. The boy went over his floor again with the broom. Naruto, he said he wasn't coming. Aniki's voice was quiet and gentle. Sasuke hasn't had a friend in a very long time, he needs to adjust, relax.

Naruto stopped sweeping, I just thought that he might come, I mean he didn't sound positive that he wasn't coming over tonight.Naruto turned out his lights and went to his bedroom. His clock said it was 20 minutes past midnight.

Crawling into his bed Naruto stared up at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come. It was so quiet in his room, he had started getting use to the quiet breathing of Sasuke and Kakashi sharing the tent. Aniki can you hum to me?Naruto asked, turning on his side.

In his mind he heard the tune start that his Aniki always sang to him. A song with no words only deep rumbling notes to lull and sooth. Naruto drifted to sleep with thoughts of his new friend and wondering if he could tell him about his first friend.

Sasuke unlocked the front door of his small duplex, he had no use for something this big but it was his, part of his inheritance. He lived here and rented out the other half to an old man; someone who left him alone. The money that he got from the rent was enough to pay for what he needed, not that he didn't have money from his clan. Sasuke just refused to take that money until he could avenge his family.

He lived here rather than the Uchiha clan compound. There were too many ghosts that haunted his dreams for him to stay there, those demons visited him here too but here he could keep them at bay. He was not surrounded by reminders of his clans massacre here. The gates of his ancestral home were locked and he had no intention of opening them anytime soon.

The air of his house was stuffy, like no one had been there for a while, Sasuke nodded to himself, good.Opening the windows he sat down in a large wooden rocking chair. His house was plain, nothing in it would even suggest that anyone was currently living there, and certainly not a young boy. Against one wall was a shelving system that held a number of scrolls and books, photo albums with a heavy layer of dust covering them. A television and gaming station were next to the shelves but these looked as though they hadn't been used in years. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time he had even turned the thing on.

Sasuke rocked in his fathers chair; his chair now. He had to think, had to try to figure out what to do about Naruto. It had been so long since anyone had been able to get him to feel anything but hatred for his brother. How can I be a friend? What do friends do with each other anyway?Sasuke had no answer for that and the other question plaguing him, Who is Naruto's Aniki and how is that seal involved?

The sound of the rocking chair usually brought a sense of calm to Sasuke, he could sit in his fathers chair and remember those strong arms of his father around him; but tonight Sasuke felt naked and alone. His father and everyone he loved was gone.

The gentle creaking sound seemed to emphasize the lack of life in Sasuke's house. Sasuke felt as though everything were pressing in around him. The walls seemed to move inwards on him and he felt trapped, his thoughts became frantic, will I always be alone?Sasuke had to get out, had to move, had to escape; before his demons claimed him and dragged him back to relive his clans downfall.

Running out of the house Sasuke ran blindly towards the town. Knowing only that he was leaving his memories behind him, the memories that sought to destroy him. He had to see people, to know that he wasn't alone, that there were people still living. He had to know that he wasn't completely alone.

Before he even had an idea of where he should go he had arrived at Naruto's apartment. Why am I here?! There are other people that would talk to me.Not that he planned on talking, but he needed another person to To what? Prove that you're not pathetic?

Sasuke watched for signs of movement in the little apartment, he must be sleeping.Sasuke didn't want to wake Naruto up he just needed to have a presence near him. Moving quietly around the outside of Naruto's apartment Sasuke saw a fan propped in the window, I can slip in and... And what? Sit on his bed, curl up like a pet puppy at his side?Sasuke watched the blades of the fan as he berated himself. The blades seemed to move slowly to his enhanced vision but he did not move any closer to the building. Finally he moved away form the blonde boy and his apartment, back to the cold solitude of his house. He had not noticed Kakashi watching him watch the fan, and the blonde boy it hid.

Sasuke reached his house and went in, he started the tub filling after he slipped out of his clothes. Sasuke felt the temperature of the water, he seemed to be able to think better after a long soak in a hot bath. He went back into the living room and sat in his fathers chair to wait for the tub to fill, as he did so his mind wandered. He didn't notice the air conditioning unit kick on, or anything else as the vision of a bright day at the river side started to play through his mind.

he was waiting beside the river, his brother had told him that they were going fishing today, but Itachi hadn't shown up yet....

The morning was well on its way to being noon and the three ninjas were waiting this time not on Kakashi, but Sasuke. "This isn't like Sasuke at all, should we go and find him?" Sakura asked, "I know where he lives."

Kakashi waited a little longer in silence then said. "No, there's no mission today, I just wanted to get a training program set up for the three of you, Sasuke probably just slept in." Although I have never known the boy to sleep in."Naruto you go and find him and tell him that you two are to work on your Chakra control. Sakura, you and I need to try and get you stronger, you'll never catch up to Sasuke or Naruto at the rate your going."

"But sensei, I wanted to go find Sasuke-kun!" Sakura wailed

Kakashi grimaced honestly If she went an octave higher she could break glass,Kakashi had never found himself hating something, but that whiny voice was the first on the list. "No Sakura, I should have had you training back at the forest but I thought that you would just be a distraction for the boys, Naruto hounding you and you hounding Sasuke.Kakashi felt a little bit of an evil grin tug at his lips, how he loved tormenting people.

Sakura hung her head in defeat, Usually this would be the time that Naruto would shout at Kakashi that 'Sakura-chan shouldn't be treated so rough,' she waited for his voice, but it never came. She looked up to see why Naruto wasn't defending her she saw that the boy was already gone. "What where's Naruto!" _inner-Sakura_ Why didn't he shout at Kakashi for me!

"Well that's a surprise! I think he's over you!" Kakashi's one eye looked startled. "Maybe it isn't one sided."

"Maybe what isn't one sided sensei?" Sakura asked

"What's that? Oh don't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you." Kakashi indicated that Sakura should follow him and leapt into the surrounding trees. Not that she could do anything about it now anyway. Those two seem to be running full out in everything, I hope they see the cliff in time to slow down for it. That is if they haven't already fallen off it. I just hope they can figure out if their relationship can fly before they hit the bottom.

As Naruto ran towards Sasuke's house he planned out what taunts he would use on him. I mean Sasuke never sleeps in, this is a once in a life time opportunity!At the back of his mind though there was worry, a nagging that something wasn't right, Sasuke was never late. He just slept in, Sasuke can kick almost everyone's ass in town, he's fine.Naruto didn't like that he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Naruto had never actually been to Sasuke's house before so he was surprised to see that it was so big. I could fit my home in there twice!Landing in front of the house the blonde knocked on the door and shouted. "Wake up Sasuke! You're late!" The bright smile that was on Naruto's face seemed to slip as he waited for an answer that didn't come.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled louder, banging again on the door. "I'm coming in." Naruto opened the door the nagging voice in his head louder, No, Sasuke is fine, he has to be.As Naruto stepped into the house he felt the cold air seem to force him back as though he were trespassing. The air conditioning was going full tilt and he could here water running somewhere.

Naruto shivered, but it wasn't the cold, the very feel of the house seemed empty, like it were nothing but a shell, a facade of a home. Aniki, how can some one live in a house like this?

They can't, a person could exist, but hardly more than that. Aniki voice seemed to ache with pity, I think your friend was in more pain than I thought. He is alone in this world too, but it is because he has forced everyone away.

Naruto kicked off his shoes and ran into the house, Sasuke is in the shower that's all. I'll run in there and he can yell at me for seeing him in the shower!Naruto ran to the sound of the water, the door was open and Sasuke wasn't there. The tub was over flowing with water. Naruto shut the taps off, they are both running as cold as ice.

Now the fear was clutching at him and Naruto felt panicked. He ran out to the living room and as he went towards the kitchen he saw Sasuke. He seemed to be shrouded in shadows, naked in an old wooden rocking chair. Naruto felt relief for an instant, until Aniki spoke. Naruto hurry, your friend dreams of his demons.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke but his hand released him again immediately, his skin feels like ice, and he's too pale. What do I do?

He needs body heat, I'd say a hot bath would work too but it'll take too long to heat the water. Find extra blankets and get undressed, hurry! Naruto was ripping closets open and pulling out all the contents till he finally finding some heavy winter blankets.

Stripping down Naruto pulled Sasuke up from the chair and carried him into the bedroom, setting him on the bed he climbed in beside the pale cold body of his friend. Naruto pulled the covers up and around them and hugged Sasuke close to himself. "Don't leave me Sasuke, please." It was hardly more than a whisper, but Naruto had never felt so strongly in his life, If Sasuke dies I don't want to live.

Naruto wrapped himself tightly around Sasuke and tried to ignore the fact that his lower regions and Sasuke's were rubbing in a most erotic way. No I am keeping Sasuke warm, nothing else. He wouldn't want me anyway.Naruto tried to empty his mind, Sasuke's skin was so soft. No, I am here to help him!It was a struggle to keep himself calm but he managed.

In Sasuke's dreams he heard his brother accusing the clan of betrayal and theft. Itachi's words to him when Sasuke found him over their mothers body rang in his head. 'They sought to rid themselves of our ancestor's history, the secret to our blood. They stripped him of his identity, because they feared him. And in doing so almost killed all of us. They have to pay, we should all pay.'

Sasuke was drowning in his past, memories that had been shut out were flooding back to him, he now knew the secret of the Uchiha's blood, knew the crimes for which Itachi had killed everyone. The clan was descended from a demon, when they split from the Hyuuga. The heiress of the Hyuuga clan had married a demon, causing the split and bringing the Sharingan into being. After centuries of the demons existence among the clan the leaders of the clan had sought to kill him, to strip the soul away from the Kyuubi. Stealing the Kyuubi's name had been their sin, and Itachi had tried to make amends for it by killing the transgressors. The Uchiha had sinned against their ancestors and caused thousands to die, among them the fourth Hokage.

"Don't leave me Sasuke, please." why is Naruto's voice in my dream?Sasuke felt numb from the pain of his dreams, as though he couldn't move. "Please Sasuke, come back."

Baka! I'm right here, where do you think I wpuld go?Sasuke tried to open his eyes so that he could shout at the blonde for waking him up. He had finally learned something and wanted to learn more, but Naruto's voice seemed to be impossible to ignore. His eye lids didn't want to open, it felt as though weights were tied to them. Slowly, almost painfully his eyes opened and warmth seemed to surround him as they did.

It took a moment for his eyes to focused and when they did Sasuke tried to draw back. Fear surged inside of him, one eye of fire and blood, a slit like a cat's stared back at him, and the other eye a serene blue, its depths radiating a peace Sasuke had never known looked back at him. Naruto's blue and why did Naruto have eyes like the Kyuubi?

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed, a smile danced on his face, "I was afraid that you were going to die." Naruto could feel that Sasuke's body was still cold and so decided not to loosen his hug.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes, both the deepest blue now. He couldn't understand it, he felt cold but he could feel a warmth radiating into him. Slowly sensation came back to Sasuke and he felt a hardness against his stomach, it seemed familiar but not. Slowly shifting his hand he touched the hardness, feeling it trying to figure out what it was. Naruto yelped and pulled his hips away from Sasuke's touch. He didn't succeed very well as he refused to release his hug on the boy.

As Naruto pulled away Sasuke recognized what he had been feeling and went a bright red. "Why are you naked in my bed." he asked calmly. Sasuke felt anything but calm, and as his own boyhood stiffened he tried to move his own hips away from Naruto's warm soft skin. STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS SKIN DAMN IT!he shouted at him self.

"No, I'm not," Naruto started, "okay well yes I am, but not for any reason." Sasuke's eyes widened, "No I mean that you were naked and so I had too."

Naruto wasn't explaining very well, I wish he would stop staring like that, and why does he feel so good?!"I mean when I came in to find you this morning you were in a chair naked and all cold, you felt like a dead fish and Aniki said I had to get you warm or you could die and the hot water was all gone and I'm sorry." Naruto stopped as Sasuke nodded his head.

Sasuke remembered now, he had run a tub to think but had passed out in his fathers chair, dragged into his memories by the demons that haunted him, or are they angels?

"You have to believe me, I didn't want you to die. You can hate me just don't die on me." Naruto was crying now, trying to hide it but tears leaked down his sun kissed cheeks. "I should have gone for Sakura, but there was no time. You wouldn't have cared if it was a girl, I knew that but there was no time. I can get out, but you are still cold an....." Naruto's sentance was cut short as Sasuke's lips pressed against Naruto's in a kiss.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise then slowly closed as the kiss deepened. As his eyes closed Sasuke was gone and Naruto was left mouth open and eyes closed looking like a fish. Now why the hell did you do that?Sasuke asked himself.

"Sasuke what, well I mean why, uh..." Naruto was blushing as he tried to figure out how to ask Sasuke why he had kissed him.

"I had to shut you up somehow." Sasuke was red in the face too, "you weren't listening, just babbling."

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said looking down. his head snapped back up quickly though and he blushed again. Sasuke did to and Naruto noticed that when Sasuke blushed his whole body went red. "So you don't hate me?"

"Baka." Sasuke said I think I like you; a lot.

Naruto grinned and snuggled closer with out realizing it. "Good." It's just like sleeping with my old teddy bear. Sasuke tried to move his arms but with Naruto's around him like they were he couldn't move them very much. Sasuke was surprised that he didn't really mind.

"We should get up Naruto, Kakashi-sensei will come looking for us, we must be late." Sasuke didn't want to leave his friends warm embrace but they had work to do and he really didn't want Kakashi to come in and see him like this. The guy doesn't need more things to dream about. The pervert.

"No Kakashi said it was a free day, he had just wanted up to start chakra training." Naruto yawned and curled into Sasuke a little more. "He took Sakura out for private training and sent me to find why you had slept in." It was getting hard to keep his eyes open, he had used a lot of chakra to revive Sasuke, And the fact that you were up till past midnight didn't help.He thought groggily.

Sasuke lay there for a few minutes thinking of what he could do on a free day when he heard a gentle rumbling. Naruto had fallen asleep. He sleeps like a cat, it even sounds like he's purring.A smile twitched at the corners of Sasuke's lips, he's purring because he's with me.Sasuke was glad that Naruto was asleep, it had loosened his grip and he could move his hand to wipe away the small trickle of blood that had started to run from his nose. Oh yeah Sasuke, Kakashi might be a pervert, but you aren't far behind."Naruto? Hey Naruto." Sasuke tried to rouse the slumbering boy but if anything all it did was increase the purring to a light snoring. He really is asleep.

Sasuke sighed, he wasn't tired at all and it would have been nice to talk with the blonde boy. Not that I'd talk, but I like hearing him rant, it's funny.As Sasuke lay there a new thought came to him, one that made his pulse race.

Slowly Sasuke disentangled himself from the sleeping boy, with my luck he'll wake up now.But Naruto didn't his steady purring continued. Sasuke shivered as he got out of bed and pulled on the top quilt. he moved quickly to the living room and nearly cursed, the place was a mess. Water was soaking the carpets and the closets seemed to have vomited all of their contents across the room. Worry about that later, get the scrolls now.He crossed to the shelves and found the scrolls he was looking for. There were two on seals and runes and one on his ancestral heritage. He dashed back to the room and relaxed as he heard Naruto still purring, and now sprawled like a cat sunning in front of a bright window.

Sasuke slipped back under the covers for a few minutes to get warm again. He was glad that his futon was raised off the floor slightly, it wasn't wet at all. Once he was warm again he sat up and opened the scrolls, wrapped in his blanket he pushed the blankets on Naruto down to expose the dull glowing seal on the tanned boys belly. I was right, he was using chakra to help pull me back out of the dream.

Something his brother had said in his dream had made him think of Naruto's seal, it was there on the tip of his mind but he couldn't think of why it made him think of Naruto. Sasuke touched the seal and was a little surprised that is was warm, and not the warmth of the boy's skin, it seemed almost hot. Gently so that he wouldn't wake his friend he sent chakra to his finger tips, trying to delve the seal.

Sasuke was just starting to weave the chakra into the seal when he yelped in surprise as Naruto's hand clasped his wrist. Sasuke felt the strength in Naruto's grip, if Naruto put anymore pressure on it his wrist would shatter.

A voice boomed in Sasuke's mind Do not Sasuke knew fear then. He knew that this presence could snuff out his life like a candle in a high wind.

"I need to know, I need to know if..." Sasuke's voice faltered as he looked down at Naruto, eyes like a cat stared back at him, they burned with a hatred and seemed to pulse with fire.

Then ask him, what you do is steel his secrets. What you do is betrayal of the lowest kind. You are a thief! Anger filled the voice in his head.

Sasuke recoiled from the voice, it seemed to echo Itachi's words. Traitor, thief. Tears leaked from Sasuke's eyes. I'm a traitor, like my family, like my clan!"NO, NO! I will not betray Naruto." Sasuke tried to shake Naruto's hand off, he couldn't meet those eyes. Eyes that promised his death. "I just need to find the answer, I will never betray Naruto. NEVER!"

The strain on Sasuke wrist relaxed then let go, the cat like eyes vanished fading to a brilliant blue, the presence in Sasuke's mind vanished too. "Sasuke? what are you doing?" Naruto asked, looking up into the ashen face of the boy above him.

"Nothing!" Sasuke said too quickly, his hand had fallen on Naruto's seal and he pulled his hand back as if burned. "Just ah..." what do you say now?"I mean I was just comparing!"WHAT!Sasuke yelled at himself, now not only do you try to steal Naruto's secrets you lie about it too! And why that lie?In an instant his hand flashed down and flipped off the blankets covering Naruto; hiding the scrolls the boy had not noticed yet. There, now I'm not lying!

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted sitting up and covering himself, he jerked the covers back over himself and saw the scrolls lying on the bed.

Sasuke didn't wait for Naruto to ask, he grabbed the scrolls and made a dash for the living room, thinking that he could hide them. I shouldn't have tried to figure out his seal, I should have asked him, I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry.

Sasuke was half way across the living room when he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his waist and bowl him over. The two boys went sprawling in a mess of arms legs and scrolls, landing in a heap together on the floor. Naruto sitting across Sasuke's chest. "What were you doing?" Naruto asked again as he took one of the scrolls and opened it. Sasuke's heart sank.

Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye he had to, Naruto's balls were almost sitting on his face. God don't let him look back.Sasuke was stone hard and he knew why. He likes girls, and he wouldn't want me now even if he didn't.

"I'm Sorry Naruto, I wanted to figure something out. I think it has something to do with your seal, and me." Sasuke said quickly, trying to keep Naruto's attention on his face. "It was something my brother said."

"YOU WERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT MY SEAL WAS FOR?" Naruto shouted, he couldn't help it, he felt a burning in his stomach, like he had just been sucker punched. "You could have asked, I might have told you! Why would you do this!" Naruto felt hot tears in his eyes and he rubbed them roughly away, "All I wanted was a friend. Maybe I'm not supposed to have friends. I just wanted..." Naruto had to wipe at his eyes again and swallow the lump in his throat. "If it makes you try this hard to find out what my seal does, I'll tell you. It seals the Kyuubi to my body." Naruto stood up slowly and pulled his clothes off the chair he had thrown them on last night. Sasuke wanted to speak but his voice seemed to be frozen.

"He was sealed to me just after I was born. I have no family, no friends; accept one. He always accepts me though." Naruto dressed as he spoke.

Sasuke sat up, releived that Naruto would still think of him as a friend. "Naruto I..."

"It's all right Sasuke, Aniki will always be with me, how can he leave? He has always been there I guess he is my family, I know he is my only friend. I know you hate me, but I had fun being your friend. You aren't such a hard ass after all." Naruto smiled weakly. Sasuke's mind was moving like lightning, It's the Kyuubi, Naruto has my ancestor sealed in him... Wait, what did he say? The Kyuubi is his only friend, his Aniki?Sasuke tried to say that Naruto was wrong, that he was his friend too, but Sasuke's mouth didn't seem to want to work.

"I can hear him now, outside of my dreams, people hate him and so they hate me. But he was always there when I needed him, he was my family, I love him. Please, don't say anything I won't hurt anyone, and neither will he. If they knew I could talk to Aniki they might try to kill him."

Sasuke could only nod dumbly, Naruto tried to smile again but faltered. "Thanks, there's a mission tomorrow. Say good bye to Kakashi for me. Be careful, I lo.." Naruto;s voice cracked as his throat constricted with sorrow. He already hates me, why can't I say I love him?"You were my first real friend, and my first kiss. Goodbye." Sasuke sat there stupidly as he watched Naruto walk out of his house.

The door closed behind a now hiccoughing Naruto, I can't cry, not anymore. I WON'T!The thought raged through the blonde boy and his tears evaporated from his face. Rent is due Aniki!And with that Naruto wrenched the Kyuubi's chakra out from it's sealed depths and ran from Sasuke, and the memory of his first living friend.

As the door clicked shut Sasuke seemed to be able to move. "Wait Naruto!" He yelled as he ran towards the door. Too late, the door opened and there was nothing there, Naruto was gone.

Sasuke shot out of his house not even noticing he was still naked. I have to find him. Naruto don't leave me, please.It was a desperate thought, he had to find Naruto. Sasuke searched for a broken twig a foot print anything to indicate which way Naruto had gone. There was no sign of his trail anywhere. Sasuke found the trail of Naruto coming to his house, but it seemed that was it. Great now he doesn't leave a trail! What a time to get good at stealth!He thought about going to get Kakashi but if he did he would have to tell him that Naruto could speak with the Kyuubi and he would not betray Naruto again.

Sasuke put his hands over his face and fell to his knees wailing. His heart felt as though it would burst, Gone, Naruto is gone.He had betrayed his friend like his clan had betrayed their ancestor. Irony gave the blade a twist, his family; descendants of the Kyuubi had stolen his name, his identity. Enraged at the betrayal the Kyuubi tore the land and sea apart seeking to avenge himself. But was sealed into the navel of a new born baby, and then the last child of the Uchiha clan betrayed the boy and the Kyuubi held with in. Sasuke got up again and leapt into the trees, he had to find Naruto.

With the speed the Kyuubi's chakra gave Naruto he seemed to fly rather than just run, the red chakra was a bonfire in his ears drowning out all other sound and feeling. Aniki spoke but Naruto pushed the voice away ignoring it. Naruto moved like the wind and left less than the sun after setting.

By midnight Naruto collapsed, The endless chakra of the Kyuubi was still burning in him but his body was to spent to go on. He found himself laying beside the hot spring where he had first let the Kyuubi enter one of his clones. Forming the seals he cloned himself and pushed the consciousness of the Kyuubi into it. "Aniki" Naruto whispered.

"I'm here little one," Aniki spoke from the clone, eyes of fire and blood looking into Naruto's deep blue.

"You're free, I release you." Naruto lay his head down on the hard earth then, "you can leave."

"No Naruto, I can't go." Aniki sat down and pulled Naruto's head onto his lap and stroked his hair gently, "I won't go."

Naruto felt tears coursing down his face at least he had his Aniki. He cried silently as the Kyuubi sang to him and then he knew no more. Aniki watched as Naruto fell asleep in his lap, dreaming of Sasuke and the times they had shared.

The Kyuubi watched Naruto for a while and tried to calm himself. He was angry at Sasuke, Naruto had just started to enjoy his life and now that boy had driven Naruto away. He has exerted himself beyond his limits, and I can't help him.

Kakashi went to Sasuke's house the following morning himself when neither Naruto or the dark haired boy showed up at the bridge. He had sent Sakura home and gone to see what had become of the two boys. Hmmm, I wonder how far they've got? Maybe they're still at it.Kakashi grinned as he walked up to Sasuke's house thinking that he might catch them kissing or maybe... the smile vanished as he got close to the house though. The door to the house was open and he could here no noises coming from within.

Kakashi ran into the house and saw Sasuke, laying naked on the floor, cuts and scraps covered his body and twigs and leaves were snagged in his hair. "Sasuke! where's Naruto? What happened here?"

Scrolls lay scattered across the floor and other things seem to have been thrown across the room. Sasuke had searched for Naruto all night long, and when he couldn't see for lack of chakra he had dragged himself back to the house to pour over the family scrolls, hoping to find the name of the Kyuubi, to be able to restore what was stolen when he found Naruto. Because he refused to believe that Naruto was gone.

Sasuke became aware of another presence in the room as he felt a heavy blanket tossed over his body and strong arms lift him gently from the floor. Naruto!Sasuke looked around but instead of the deep blue eyes of his friend he saw a black one, the other covered by the forehead protector. "Sasuke, what happened here? Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked again.

"Gone, I betrayed him, drove him away." His body shook as he tried to cry, but his tears were gone, all cried out.

"Sasuke what's going on, I sent Naruto to find you yesterday, we had a mission today." Kakashi could see that the boy in his hands was a wreak. "Where's Naruto?"

"He found me. Helped me, I betrayed him, stole his secret. He left." Sasuke's head dropped to his chest, what's the point, Naruto's gone.

"Well we just have to look for him, he isn't too hard to find usually." Kakashi said happily, trying to draw Sasuke out of his depression. It was like trying to get blood from a stone.

"I HAVE looked. All night, you think I look this way cause I was just walking through the forest?" Sasuke bit off the words, how can he know! he has never lost the only one he ever wanted."I can't find a trace of him, not even a twisted leaf! I ran a circle out at a one, two and four mile radius I didn't see anything, and I am faster than him or I thought I was." Sasuke pulled himself out of Kakashi's grip and stalked to his father's chair and threw himself into it. "I have looked all night. He's GONE!" Anger flared in him as he spoke, he just wanted to be left alone. Without Naruto he was alone anyway.

Kakashi put his hands up in a soothing motion, "We'll look again. Don't worry, we'll find him."

"Get out." Sasuke said, he didn't want to be calm, he wanted Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged, "I'll look anyway, give it a few days and he'll come back on his own. Even though it doesn't look like it he thinks of us as his family, the way you two squabble it's almost like you were brothers." Kakashi had to duck as a scroll came flying at his head.

"GET OUT!" Sasuke roared, Naruto I'm sorry.

"Sasuke you have a mission tomorrow I expect you to be there, even if I don't find Naruto." Kakashi called back into the house as he left, jumping into the trees and heading away from the house.

Naruto had slept the whole night and the Kyuubi saw that he showed no signs of waking. Aniki decided that the best thing for Naruto would be to fix the situation between the two boys. He was still angry that this Sasuke kid would go behind Naruto's back to find out about the seal but on the other hand the dark haired boy seemed to genuinely care for Naruto, and he had been sorry for what he had tried to do.

At first the Kyuubi thought of simply turning into the small dark haired boy that held so much of Naruto's attention, but on considering it he decided against it, he didn't know how far this Sasuke was willing to go and if Naruto ever tried to go the distance with the real one there would be too much explaining to do. In the end he settled on going and getting the real Sasuke, if he is here they can settle their differences and get back to being friends.

Kyuubi got to his feet slowly, If I have to run back and forth I am at least going to use a body better suited to it.Forming the seals there was poof of smoke and where the red eyed Naruto had stood was now an older youth. He looked to be in his mid teens with long black hair that seemed to glisten like a ravens feather. His eyes were burning blood and scars criss-crossed his face and hands; thicker scars were covered by his now easy fitting clothing. It feels good being back.The Kyuubi thought. The body he was in now was the shape that he had lived in for centuries before he lost everything. He had always used this form, a boy of 16 he didn't really remember how he had gotten the scars on his body, but he could vaguely remember that he left them there to remind him of the cost of war and what battles could cost. What wars he could not remember.

The Kyuubi stretched, then as he got ready to jump he smiled, how he had missed running through the trees. And then the black haired youth seemed to vanish, running across the tops of the trees causing not even a leaf to shift as he ran. No one heard his passage, he was running faster than sound. The sun crested noon as Aniki came into sight of the house that Naruto had left last night. Slowly he landed in front of it hiding in the dense foliage listening. From in the house he heard someone shout and then Naruto's sensei came out, "Sasuke you have a mission tomorrow I expect you to be there, even if I don't find Naruto." The silver haired man called back as he jumped into the nearest tree. The Kyuubi watched him go, he had seen that man's covered eye, and it made the Kyuubi's mind itch, there was something about those eyes, something he thought that he should remember.

Aniki waited for a while to make sure that Kakashi was truly gone and then headed for the house. It was strange but this house seemed familiar to him too, like he had been here ages ago. Knocking on the door the teenager went in, he didn't like being rude but Naruto needed this Sasuke and he would be damned if he was going to wait on the petulant little brat.

"I told you to get out!" Sasuke shouted again as he looked up to the door, he was a little shocked to see a teenager standing in the door and not his teacher. "Who are you?!" he asked staring at the stranger that was now walking into his house as though he owned it. "Why are you here?"

"Sasuke are you Naruto's friend?" The stranger asked.

Sasuke didn't know who the boy was in front of his eyes but he knew that voice, it made his hands quiver, That had been the voice that had accused him of betraying Naruto. "Yes, I'm his friend, but I hurt him." Sasuke wouldn't normally admit this but with the embodiment of Naruto's Aniki standing there he wasn't about to think he could hold back any answers anyway. "I betrayed his trust, I am like my family."

"If you're his friend then help him, he needs you." Aniki said moving towards Sasuke and pulled him to his feet. The blanket that Kakashi had thrown over the boy fell to the floor. "Get dressed, he needs you, he is hurt and alone and I can do nothing for him, it is you he wants and you he is going to get. Now hurry!"

Sasuke came alert for the first time in a little while, his eyes focused on the teenagers eyes, cat like and red they seemed to burn as he waited. "You're the Kyuubi; aren't you!?" But right then Sasuke didn't care he needed to get to Naruto, this teenager said he was hurt. "Where is he?"

"Get dressed and I will take you to him." Aniki let Sasuke go so that he could get dressed and was not disappointed when the short dark haired boy came back in an instant. "Good, get on my back."

Sasuke obeyed and climbed onto the strange boy's back, he was still stiff from running last night and so wasn't about to complain about getting a ride. Although why does he want to carry me. Naruto couldn't have gone too far, could he?Sasuke didn't get a chance to ask the teenager because at that moment the youth jumped into the trees, but not like Sasuke might, or even Kakashi. This boy ran on the canopy of the trees not the branches. And he is running faster than I could ever dream of!Sasuke was amazed at the speed they were traveling, it was over faster than he had thought it would be but when they stopped he saw Naruto stretched out on the ground.

"He looks pale," Sasuke reached down to touch Naruto's cheek and flinched, "He feels cold too!" Sasuke looked around to the strange teenager "What happened to him? What should I do?"

"I have been away too long, he needs you, let him know you are here." With that the boy vanished in a cloud of smoke and was gone.

Naruto's eyes opened groggily shortly after and Sasuke eased into a sitting position beside Naruto gently putting the blonde boys head in his lap.

Naruto I'm here now, and so is your friend. The voice echoed in the boy's mind.

Aniki, It was so lonely without you here. It felt weird not having you in my dreams.Naruto sighed as he felt new energy at the thought that his brother was home. Wait you said my friend was here? What friend?

Look up and see. Aniki's voice suggested, Oh and let him talk!

Naruto focused his eyes it seemed like a difficult task at first but slowly a boy leaning over him came into focus. Not just any boy; Sasuke! "Sasuke I thought..."

Naruto was cut off as the dark haired boy kissed him, deep and long. Naruto could feel his groin swelling as the kiss lengthened and if he wasn't mistaken he thought he could feel a hardness pushing at the back of his head, which happened to be in Sasuke's lap. As The two broke apart both breathing a little hard, Sasuke looked down into Naruto's eyes and spoke quietly. "Shut up for a second okay?" Sasuke smiled a little and Naruto nodded, feeling speechless. I bet that doesn't happen often!Sasuke thought.

"You ran away before I could explain anything. I don't hate you Naruto, that you have the Kyuubi in you doesn't matter. It isn't your fault that you were chosen to play host." Tears glistened on Naruto's cheeks and the blonde could see pools forming in Sasuke's eyes. "I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. I was selfish and there is no excuse."

Naruto sat up and turned to face Sasuke, crossing his arms over his chest. Sasuke is really sorry!Naruto wanted to jump for joy that he and Sasuke could be friends again but instead he decided to have a little fun at Sasuke's expense. Naruto tried to look stern as he sat with his arms crossed.

"Naruto please," Sasuke thought it would be harder to say he was wrong; that he was sorry but now he found that it wasn't difficult at all.

Naruto held his grim face as he spoke, it was very hard considering he just wanted to laugh out loud. "Sasuke you have kissed me twice now!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to explain why he had been looking at the seal when Naruto had woken up when he realized that that hadn't been what Naruto had asked. "Oh, well I mean... Ah" Shit, what the hell was I thinking? Naruto likes girls and here I am kissing him when ever I get an excuse to."I'm sorry it's just that I.. well I..." Sasuke braced himself, he was just going to say it, he had too, Naruto might hate him but he wasn't going to lie anymore, he liked Naruto and he was going to say it! "Naruto I yahga"

Sasuke landed on his back, hard. But his curse was muffled with Naruto's lips pressed tightly to his own. It was a minute or two before Sasuke had the presence of mind to push Naruto off him and breath again. "I like you too, Sasuke, and I wanted to tell you that, but I wasn't sure if you would ever shut up!" Naruto grinned at the now blushing boy beside him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. How dare he just, just kiss me like that and, and he likes me!Sasuke couldn't help but grin back at his friend.

"So you want to go for a dip?" Naruto asked, indicating the hot spring to their left. "You didn't get a chance to last time we were here and it's not like we have anywhere to be right?"

Sasuke looked to where the pool steamed in the fading light of the day and nodded, "yeah, can your Aniki come too?"

Naruto blinked, how does Sasuke know you can come out?

I told you I had brought him, I had to tell him who I was or he wouldn't have come.

Naruto nodded oh, but you shouldn't have gone to town, what if someone had seen you?

You needed him and he needs you. Danger had nothing to do with it. Aniki's voice had a finality in it that Naruto knew meant the argument was over. Now let me out so I can go for a soak with you two.


End file.
